Stormy Winds And Opposite Seas
by Xhonahta
Summary: A mysterious space rift appeared in the two different worlds that contain the vast ocean and seas, two worlds with different state of situation facing, tragedies and adventure, one world is striving to find resources and survive the hellish fate and the other is to solve the riddle of space rift to end the calamity of both two worlds
1. The New Visitors

Uhmm, Xhonahta here, OK, OK! I'm bored so I make this one, I'm not familiar of Kancolle especially the game due to Private server whatnot Gaijin blocker, my reference as of now is the anime, yup the anime that has been announce to have a second season, anyways imma fixing my grammar kek...

(KC) = For Kancolle Characters and (AL) for Azur Lane Characters to avoid character confusion on next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Visitors

Kancolle World  
11:00 PM  
Island "J", Pacific

The raging storm engulf the battlefield, as the surge waves follows the extremity of the bad weather, a countless cannon sounds and the roaring of anti-air guns can be heard, the exchange of artillery rounds flew to the air, two sides fighting for one great reward, to conquer an island with bountiful harvest, one is consist of ravaged girl fleet as they struggle to fight to their last breath, outnumbered and losing coordination against the enemy of greater force imbued in hate and rage, appeared as the visage of despair.

"Guh! It's no use, we are outnumbered and surrounded, darn it abyssals!" (KC)Zuikaku said in frustrated tone as her rage in her enemies keep rising.

"Do not lose your temper, focus!" (KC)Kaga said in serious tone as up as she fired another arrow and summon another batch of fighters to take down enemy dive and torpedo bombers.

"Everyone please hold on! The admiral and the others are doing their best, we can do it!" (KC)Fubuki cheered as he continue fire her shells at the enemy war planes.

"Right! Right! Let's follow bucky!" (KC)Kongou joyfully said as she keeps firing her heavy shells at the enemy battleship abyssal.

Suddenly a huge pillar of water rise up caused by the huge explosion underneath at their right side, taking down the cruiser and destroyer type abyssals as these fallen starts to sink due to intense damage they received underneath.

"Khorrosho!" (KC)Hibiki cheered up as she felt good on scoring torpedo hit, and then she continue to takedown enemy war planes.

"This battle is truly tainting my dignity to become lady! Take this!" (KC)Akatsuki complaint as she launches another wave of torpedoes at her left side to hit abyssal cruisers.

"All of you fall back! One of my reckon plane spotted another unknown fleet, and consist of six-" (KC)Kaga reported as she manage her fighters to take down abyssal war planes.

"Surely its abyssals, talk about enemy reinforcements" (KC)Shoukaku added as she prepared to launch torpedo bombers.

Everyone was quiet tensed; the fear that lingers to their minds is start to increase and this is a gonna be a bad omen, definitely too hard to take care when both of their hands are full, air and sea, they were totally in disadvantage, no sign of overcoming this challenging obstacle, it was truly a thread to a needle hole situation, one mistake and the consequence was truly despairing.

"Grrr! We are already outnumbered and they added more! Damn them!" (KC)Zuikaku cursed as she tries to dodge enemy shells and concentrating for preparation to fire another batch of dive bombers.

It was a very tough fight and all, outnumbered, exhausted and about to lose hope, but they have to fight, defend this island that is sufficient to give them enough resources, they must fight, they must live, they must destroy any abyssal who live.

"Ooi, a squadron of abyssal war planes coming at our right" (KC)Kitakami said as she fires her turrets at the abyssal destroyer on sight.

"Yes! (KC)Kitakami-san, stay at my side and I will protect you from these mongrels!" (KC)Ooi said as she focused her attention on the incoming abyssal war planes.

"Fubuki, don't go so far Poi~" (KC)Yuudachi said as she make a cover fire for (KC)Fubuki.

Unfortunately, two abyssal battleships and three abyssal cruisers are targeting (KC)Fubuki, all of their guns are loaded and ready to fire, Fubuki on the other hand, trying her best not to go far away from her comrade while dodging the dive bombers bombing at her, (KC)Fubuki faces her horror, as she made a huge mistake, her world almost slowed down, the voices of her allies calling her and the fire of every shells across the horizon become weaker.

Abyssals cannon roars and erupts a raging flame as the shells speeding up to hit the selected target on their sights, everyone witnessed it just for a brief of second, as if the time stop all of the sudden in a short period, (KC)Fubuki's eyes widen as the closing death is coming to get her and will finish her existence once and for all.

"BUCKY!"

"FUBUKI CHAN!"

"FUBUKI!"

Explosion in the waters erupts as everyone become terrified, but the simultaneously attack of every abyssal in the battlefield awake them from a brief of daze, the water explosion clears, they find (KC)Fubuki barely survived, clothing and rigging was heavily damage, torpedo tubes destroyed, and one of the main turrets are in bad shape but still can fire if do so.

"Everyone I'm sorry,,," (KC)Fubuki apologize as she start to move to get closer to her allies.

"Covering Poi!~" (KC)Yuudachi replied as her eyes become keen and start to deploy torpedo barrage and fire her turrets.

The battle ensues, exchanging shells continues as the cannon roars, but sooner, the abyssals will emerge victorious, they have the numbers and unstoppable momentum in cornering the Kantai Fleet, meanwhile the Kantai fleet felt the tiring sensation, they may have the strategy but it's just like buying time, sooner they will be cornered.

"Kaga,,, you know I was very happy, to fight something big like this" (KC)Zuikaku said in low tone manner as she ended it with grin.

"Same here, this maybe the last, but we will fight all of we got" (KC)Kaga replied as she smile while defending herself from the relentless attack of the Abyssals.

"And yet very funny that we will meet our end here, don't you think?" (KC)Shoukaku speak with a defeat tone, she widens her gaze as she saw the whole fleet doing their best to defend and capture the island to the end.

"If so at least we did our best to hold desu~" (KC)Kongou answered as she fire her turrets at enemy and scoring a hit, but that attack of her never stopped the impending doom coming.

All of the Kantai fleet in the Island "J" smiled as they keep their defense strong till the last shells they have on their turrets, they keep moving, dodging, firing and maneuvering, they hit abyssal aircrafts, hitting abyssals, often taken damage by their enemies, they still standing and keep fighting with all of their got, fierce battle it may called, no matter what odds they facing, they will fire to the last of their shell, believing that miracle will happen, no matter how small the chances, they will keeps struggling and will find a way out of this harsh obstacle.

Few minutes pass, the Kantai fleet is cornered, many are heavily wounded, some rigging are in serious bad shape, some turrets are totally destroyed, some can never launch any aircraft due to flight deck severed damage taken, the last stand is on the line.

"So this is it, right Bucky?" (KC)Kongou said as she keep firing her main batteries and manage to score a hit at the abyssals.

"I think so Kongou-senpai, I'm so happy that I have to fight with you all,,," (KC)Fubuki speak as she fire her remaining undamaged part of her turrets, she suddenly faint while scoring some hits too, (KC)Kongou catches her in her arms.

The whole abyssal fleet smiles as they finally cornered the Kantai fleet, they are about to launch a final assault that will end the life of the cornered Kantai fleet, everyone on the Kantai fleet is full of mix emotion about their incoming demise, they know in the end that they cannot hold on for too long, it was truly impossible fight to win, praying for a miracle that will happen, hoping for any god to answer.

"PLEASE HELP US!" (KC)Mutsuki cried out to the heavens to the top of her lungs, as her tears flows down to her cheeks.

Her cried shocks the everyone present, but they knew nothing will happen at all, Abyssal war planes incoming, all the main battery of the abyssal warships are loaded, all torpedo tubes of the abyssals are ready to launch, this is their end in the hands of darkish enemies.

Suddenly the warplanes of the abyssals are attacked and destroyed by the new incoming friendly warplane very familiar to the eyes of everyone, everyone was alerted, and they knew that there is no coming back up fleet due to short hands of the squad takeover, but what ship girl that launches it? The warplanes continue to destroy the abyssal war planes causing the other abyssal present to be alarmed of the new threat.

"I'LL TEAR DOWN EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE THAT STANDS BETWEEN ME AND MY COMMANDER! AHAHAHAHA!"

The chilling roaring voice and maniacal laughter echoes to the skies as the swarm of warplanes start to appear, fighter, torpedo bomber, and dive bomber alike, the swarm begin the massacre, fighters takedown all the abyssal war planes without mercy, torpedo bombers launches impending torpedo barrage, and dive bomber prepare the dive bombs for a gruesome killing.

"Now all of you can die happy! Ahahaha…" The lady speaks and appeared menacingly.

She have a long twin tail black hair with a golden bird head decoration resting at her right part of her twin tail hair, a very murderous and glaring red eyes, she is wearing a well adorned red kimono that exposed the cleavage and upper part of her voluptuous chest, the kimono reaches to her thighs,black stockings and white and red sandals, she has a huge fan at her back that similar to the flight deck, giving death goodbyes to the abyssals.

It was a total annihilation, the plane formation was superb and calculated scaling, the battleships, cruiser, destroyer and even aircraft carrier abyssals taste the massive explosion and terror, everyone in kantai fleet was speechless, this was truly a bloody murder and heart tearing massacre, deep silence ensues until the source figure coming closer to them, along with the other five silhouettes appearing.

The first one coming closer was a beautiful black haired lady with calm and soothing golden eyes, she wears white sailor coat, white and blue top, white skirt, black pantyhose and black shoes, she held a sheathed Katana blade, her rigging consist of three triple main gun turrets, she smile at the Kantai fleet that eases the heart of everyone who saw her.

"It's now my turn~" The beautiful newcomer spoke in mild and demure voice, she start to fire her turrets at the remaining abyssals that barely survive the airstrike massacre.

Some abyssals are rush at her, preparing to take her down, the newcomer unsheathed her blade and slash with elegance at the enemies that very close to her, everyone watches her blade dance as she fires at the enemies far from her blade range, little didn't she know that there is a sneaky Abyssal destroyer about to launch torpedo at her, but before it can commence its attack, it received an armor piercing salvo coming from the newcomers.

"We've got an opening... Let's take 'em out!" the second newcomer ordered and arrives marvelously as she starts to fire some armor piercing rounds at the other sneaky abyssals.

The second one was a short cut haired cool beauty, she is also a golden eye one but more lively and striking, she wears a blue coat and tight suit that expose her slim abdomen and hips, she also wears stockings with garter belt and silver shoes, she have also three triple main turrets in her riggings.

"Dear enemies, this is going to be a little bit painful" the third one spoken and appeared, also shocks everyone in Kantai fleet.

She have a white long hair, blue keen eyes, and elegant beauty within, she is wearing a maid outfit and a chained chocker, her rigging consist of four triple main turrets and torpedo tubes, she make a cover fire for the two and release a smoke screen to cover the badly shaped Kantai Fleet to avoid being hit and detected, her elegant smile and calm demeanor sooths the fear of everyone and giving a light of hope, especially, (KC)Akatsuki and (KC)Mutsuki.

"Be at ease, your life is in good hands, leave it to us" The maid ship lady bow down in elegance at the group and continue to cover fire for her allies.

"Wow! She is truly a splendid Lady; I want to be like her!" (KC)Akatsuki said as her eyes full of brilliance and her heart worship the magnificent entrance of the maid.

Suddenly from the smoke appears the next figure that they never expected, the terrifying one on the top of that, as a two huge, long and terrifying serpentine metallic dragon with two dual main turrets at their back as they follows the woman, is she an abyssal? But no, she doesn't have the darkish vibe of one that the abyssal has, yet she is really scary, a warship woman with red horns attached to her head, as some of her flawless black hair cover her right eye and left exposed her left golden eye, she is very intimidating and breath taking, she wears a black suit reaching to her hips with golden lines and buttons, she wears a black stockings and black knee length boots and she hold a musical conductor stick.

"My, oh my, my beloved children, don't be scared, I'm a loving lady and all, I will protect you from these lowly creatures of ruins" She spoke in mature and calming voice.

Her two serpentine dragons stare at the whole Kantai Fleet, suddenly the two turrets held by these two Serpentine Dragon rotate to the direction of the far way and escaping abyssals, the Serpentine dragons roars and the four Dual turrets release a raging fire, everyone witness the cruel might of the new terrifying newcomer.

"Sinfonie Nr. 9...Chorus!" She ordered, the melancholic music suddenly resounds and another salvo barrage launches coming from the serpentine dragons, annihilating the escaping enemies without resisting.

"Good gracious, you girls are really in bad pinch, don't worry I will take care all of you~" another newcomer speak in mellow tone, as she appeared it calms again the whole Kantai Fleet, she also a white hair and blue eyes, she is a little bit shorter compare to others, she is wearing a combination of a nun and nurse suit, she also have a rigging of a repair ship that causes a joy for everyone.

"Yeah yeah, it's time for repairs~" she said and along with the group of cute yellow birds companions, they start to treat the wounds and repair the rigging of the others in very fast manner, since it was a huge help, the Kantai fleet does not complain at all.

"Who are you guys?" (KC) Kongou asks as the nurse/nun repair ship girl that mending her wounds and riggings.

"A visitor with a cause, long story short" The nurse/nun repair ship replied with a joyful smile.


	2. Azur Lane

Man,,, fixing some of my shits not gone too well, whatever, anyways thanks for the review and it was all appreciated, also guys, expect my updates very slow because you know, I trying to figured out how to characterized the character of Kancolle, I have no problem in AL Chars, also you can help me there too, anyways, thank you and here ya go!

Chapter 2: AZUR LANE

The operation was successful, meaning that the resources loot will supplied them for a year, three days after the takeover of the island, some delegates coming from Naval District from Japan and arrives at the island "J" to have held a meeting and also negotiation to the new and mysterious group that appeared and help the Kantai Fleet in the Do-Or-Die operation.

The delegation consist of Secretary ship (KC)Nagato, her sister ship (KC)Mutsu, (KC)Yamato, (KC)Kirishima, (KC)Ooyodo and (KC)Choukai, they been arrived at the Island "J", what shocked them is very unbelievable, nearby to the island, there are six huge warships, yes a floating, active in service and not museum warships, the newcomer aircraft carrier is very familiar to them and as for the huge Japanese heavy cruiser beside the carrier, they have keen sense of familiarity and as they still try to remember.

As for the other three warships, they also seen it on the informatics of naval library, but why some of those that long gone coming back, what is going on? And what is that huge Bismarck like Battleship doing here? (KC)Nagato's eyes remain inspective, but what got her attention is the small yellow cute birds cleaning some of the warships, (KC)Mutsu making a few glances at her and just smiled at her sister because she know what's going on her mind.

They landed ashore, and saw other Kantai Fleet having fun and relaxing from the intense battle operation and having a conversation to each other regards on what to do next after this successful takeover, sooner, they meet the Kantai maid, the maid elegantly bow down and welcome them, only they can is respond with a respecting bow.

"Greetings, honorable delegates, it was a pleasure to meet you all, I am the head maid of Royal Navy Maid Corps,second Edinburgh-Class, (AL)Belfast!" The maid (AL)Belfast introduces herself as she tilts her head and smile.

"Ro-royal Navy Maid Corps?" (KC)Mutsu replied with a confuse tone.

"Never heard of it, must be a new fleet introduces by British Navy without announcing to the public" (KC)Nagato said as she inspect (AL)Belfast from head to toe.

"If you are concern about my nationality or affiliation to the said "British Navy", I beg your pardon, but me and my fleet members are not belong to this world" (AL) Belfast replied and everyone become silent for a moment.

"The meaning?" (KC)Yamato asks as she somehow confuse on the replied.

"The Pacific space rift" (AL )Belfast told them as her eyes become serious.

"Don't tell me,,," (KC)Nagato gasp as she look directly to the eyes of (AL)Belfast.

"You came from that dangerous and mysterious area!?" (KC) Choukai surprised, she knows too well, how many abundant the abyssals lingering on that area.

"Why yes, we encountered this monstrous fallen ship girl called "Abyssals" by your fleet, it was a harsh battle yet we made it through somehow" (AL)Belfast explained in well manner.

"But as of now, let's settle the talks inside one of our ship, my allies are waiting for you in my ship" Belfast added and concluded the conversation as she leads the way and the others follow.

"HMS-Belfast was museum and chained in the River "Thames" right?" (KC)Ooyodo whispers at (KC)Choukai, as she then shifted her sight on the one lone British ship docking nearby.

"Correct, and if a Kantai carried now her mantle for service, would the British navy will make an announcement to the public?" (KC)Choukai answered quietly as she too contemplating about the sudden emergence of this fleet.

They made a few walks and greeting with the Kantai fleet, as the Kantai Fleet pay respect to them and waving a good luck on the certain meeting about to held in one of the most prominent WW2 warship, the HMS-Belfast light cruiser, they cross the clean and neat wooden yet fortified stairs to reach the wooden floors of the warship.

"What bothers me is that Super Bismarck Battleship and somehow that almost Yamato like build Large cruiser" (KC)Kirishima whispers as she points the two mysterious warship at the side of the armored aircraft carrier Taihou.

"Don't tell me is that,,," (KC)Mutsu replied as she somehow remember some public information about the warship plans implementation if the WW2 still continues.

"We are here and here is my whole team to welcome you" (AL)Belfast introduces as she stand aside of the stair for the welcome.

The Naval district delegates meets the newcomer fleet girls, two of the newcomers seems Japanese appearance to them, one is wearing a red well adorned short Kimono, she looks like well mannered yet she somewhat release a disturbing feeling, as for the other one, she is holding a Katana, her appearance was so lovely and the comfortable and secured feeling around her.

The other one, the red horn woman in black suit seems intimidating, she has a dominating aura around her, she just smiled as she meets in the eye the Naval District delegates, (KC)Ooyodo, (KC)Choukai, (KC)Kirishima somehow agitated at her glance, what a domineering aura, (KC)Nagato takes notice but remain compose, she is the flagship of the whole fleet, it will be shamed if she flinch from just newcomer's overwhelming presence.

As for the another one, she have an adventurous vibe and coolness aura, her figure was superb, in terms of sexiness, she is on equal to (KC)Nagato, she just wave her hand as a sign of greeting, and (KC)Yamato is the only one waved back, the newcomers are sitting at the other side of rectangular table in set of four chairs, for the delegates, there are six chairs exactly for them, (KC)Nagato notice something.

"Where is the other one, the sixth member of your fleet?" (KC)Nagato asks, as she look at (AL)Belfast.

"Ahh,,, Lady (AL)Vestal, she is very busy repairing the remaining damage modules of your honorable and respectable fleet, also she is taking care of the wounded and injured who is currently resting at Lady (AL)Baltimore's ship, my greatest apologize, she cannot attend our special meeting for now" (AL)Belfast replied as she points the storehouse nearby.

"I see, that's fine, once again you have our heartfelt thanks" (KC)Nagato thanked as she then face the newcomers.

"Well then, how about to introduce ourselves and begin now the talks and negotiation" the lady in blue coat interlude the talks.

"Well yes, I am (KC)Nagato, of Nagato-Class Battleship of Naval District of Japan, I am the secretary ship of my honorable Admiral" (KC)Nagato boldly introduces with a great vigor.

"(KC)Mutsu, second Nagato-Class battleship, a pleasure to be your acquaintance" (KC)Mutsu introduce and smile.

"(KC)Yamato, of Yamato-Class Battleship, it was a honor to meet you" (KC)Yamato introduce, her introdcution caught the eyes of every one of the newcomer.

"My, my, what a honor to meet such powerful individual, interesting" The Lady with red horns speak all of the sudden as her eyes lock to (KC)Yamato.

"I guess so, well she is very promising battleship and even in here and all, that was (AL)Essex told me about it" Added by the lady in bluecoat as she smiles at (KC)Yamato.

"Back to the guidelines my ladies, we can't afford to waste time of the honorable delegates" Cut by (AL)Belfast as she prepares the cart with shortcakes, biscuit, and tea sets.

"Lady (AL)Belfast is right, shall we proceed as presentable right?" The lady in sailor captain coat and holding a Katana blade speaks with nice tone as she made a hand gesture to start the introductory of members of the Naval District Delegates.

"Nice to meet you, I am (KC)Ooyodo, of Ooyodo-class Lightcruiser, it was a pleasure to be part of the talks" (KC)Ooyodo introduces.

"My pleasure and honor to meet the savior of my big sister (KC)Kongou, you have my outmost gratitude and thanks, I am (KC)Kirishima, third Kongou-Class Battleship, pleasured to be your acquaintance" (KC)Kirishima speak with eyes of gratitude to the newcomers.

"Last but not the least, Fourth Takao-class Heavy Cruiser, (KC)Choukai, Thank you for saving our fleet and ensure the victory of this island occupation, let's have a pleasant meeting and conversation" (KC)Choukai finishes, she is somewhat happy about the good situation of island takeover.

"Now then, It's our fleet turn for introduction, once again, I am (AL)Belfast, Second Edinburgh-Class Light cruiser, current head maid of Royal Navy, allow this humbly head maid to tend her duties for this special day" (AL)Belfast introduces and she then bow with elegance and she then start to serve the food and tea.

"(AL)Baltimore here, Of Baltimore-class heavy cruiser, greetings to the Naval District Delegates, serving justice and saving people alike is our job, hope we can tag along even in future!" (AL)Baltimore energetically introduces herself and ended it with a smile in her face.

"Eagle Union, typical of you people, I am (AL)Taihou, of Taihou-class Armored Carrier, I am the most loyal to serve to my commander, ahhh,,, commander, (AL)Taihou will come home to show you how I am great! Ufufufu~" Taihou introduces herself with grace and seductive manner, her obsession to her commander give cold shivers to both (KC)Ooyodo and (KC)Choukai and left the rest of the Naval District delegates speechless.

"Ara~ its now my turn? My bad, Second batch priority research ship of Azur Lane, I am (AL)Azuma of Azuma-class Large Cruiser, I'm so glad to meet you all people of Naval District, I hope this meeting will went smoothly and we have a nice conversation" (AL)Azuma introduces and bow with due respect to the Naval district Delegates.

(AL)Azuma's introduction suddenly shocks the whole Naval District Delegates; it was a very unreal development yet mind blowing discovery, one of the secretive ship's plan and development of Imperial Japan to use to counter the Alaska-Class Large Cruiser if the World War 2 is still going on, yet the inevitable defeat of the imperial Japan and the treaty about their surrender ends all of it.

"_Azur Lane?_" Mutsu thought as the newcomer (AL)Azuma mention it along her introduction, was it an alliance or a government? What is the looks on the other side of the space rift?

"No way,,," (KC)Yamato said as she remembers every single information and knowledge she accumulated in studying and she have also take a glimpse of the most secretive and confidential warship projects, she never expected to meet someone that she knows shouldn't not exist in first place, truly unbelievable.

But now, one of the most prestigious paper ship development plan that left in the records in Naval District Library, that is been just a dream to exist are now living in the reality, both large and magnanimous Warship and her well develop and delicate pure human form, in front of their eyes, she is truly exist, but she is not on their side, not on their servitude, rather she is one of the newcomer's most approachable ally.

"You are not joking right?" (KC)Kirishima asks as she tries to fix her glasses if there is something wrong.

"I am me, (AL)Azuma, from the efforts of every Sakura Empire friends and allies and my beloved Commander's effort to procure the materials, I was born and from that, my loyalty and servitude is for all of them" (AL)Azuma said as she lay her right hand at the middle of her chest and reminisces the hard work of everyone to bring her to life.

"Interesting, I never expected this outcome at all, let's proceed" (KC)Nagato cut in, although she was also amaze and awe to the new discovery, she remain composed and continue her pride and honorable demeanor.

"Now then, My turn oh dearest delegates, also a second batch Priority Research Ship, of H-39 class Battleship development plan of Iron Blood, I am (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse, the pleasure is mine and the joy is yours,,," (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse ended the introduction with a smile, yet it was an intimidating smile, leaving the Naval District delegates speechless again in shock.

"F-Friedrich,,, Der G-Grosse,,, r-right?" (KC)Kirishima ask again as she recall the publication of information about the future gigantic Warships if the WW2 continues.

"Yes my child, what is it? Did the cat got your tongue? Do not afraid, I won't eat you or anything, Ufufufu~" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse jest as her golden eye locked on (KC)Kirishima.

"Miss (KC)Kirishima, are you alright?" (KC) Choukai asks, as she notices the twitched and unstable condition of Kirishima.

"I'm fine, no need to worry, it's just I never expected this come at all that it also affects my thinking and mood, heheh" (KC)Kirishima replied as she comforts herself and try to regain her composure.

The H-39 class project, it was the further development of bigger ships with powerful guns and high endurance for Nazi Germany expansion plan, but due to utter defeat, the project was cancelled and the project was scrapped, These monstrous ship that once just a draft in the papers and incomplete making in history are now existing in reality, this discovery may can cause an uproar in whole global Navy if this piece of discovery information leaks.

Terrifying if may call, what if there is more batch of "Priority Research Ships" exists and belongs to the said that (AL)Azuma and (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse mention of, it really stirs up a commotion to every Naval districts, the whole world Navy will surely not let these sensitive information or appearances just slide without their interrogative concerns and power monopolize.

"This information must be reported immediately to the admiral, do not let any single soul outside our Naval District command learn about this" (KC)Nagato whispers an order to (KC)Ooyodo.

"Yes Ma'am" (KC)Ooyodo quietly replied and understood the situation.

"Now then let's begin the negotiation and some publication information about your world and also ours, this way we can understood the rules and regulation of different seas~" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse concluded as she she smile gently this time.

"Do as you pleased and let's begin the negotiating talks" (KC)Nagato concluded with a smile too.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of pacific, another fleet of Azur Lane is roaming for a clue, a clue that will give them an answer to the said space rift that allows them to enter another suspected "Mirror Seas", but on their way, it's not the siren or mirror image of themselves are the enemies, but ship girl of different and dark entity is the new threat.

"I hope the first fleet will be fine" (AL)Illustrious speaks in concern tone as she continue to scout using her planes at the right side.

"They gonna be fine Il Signora, just relax and continue the task we are given by Commander" (AL)Littorio said as she stares on the breath taking beauty of (AL)Illustrious, the one that almost captured her heart since she meet her back in Mediterranean in their own world.

"Enemy aircraft sighted! Time is money, so let's strike quickly! I will lead the way!" (AL)Birmingham warns at the left and starts her turrets to move to enemy direction sights.

"No aircraft shall evade my sights! Let's go (AL)Bataan!" (AL)Biloxi said with a gist of thrill as she prepared her turrets to fire on enemy sights.

"Y-yes! At your lead Biloxi, now it's your turn, little planes. Be safe~!" (AL)Bataan replied as she starts to launch fighter planes.

"I detected some unknown fleet differ from those ridiculous warplanes, friend or foe, I'll keep the skies clear for you! Everyone,,, forward!" (AL)San Juan said as she is speeding up to match the pace of the two Cleaveland-Class light cruiser speed.

"Did the enemy wander here by mistake? That's too bad for them, Il Signora Illustrious, I will show you my irresistible performance, en garde!" (AL)Littorio boast to attract the attention of (AL)Illustrious and making a ways to make the armored carrier of Royal Navy fall for her charm.

"I see,,, now then, allow me to assist you all, Holy light, grant me power!" (AL)Illustrious smile back at (AL)Littorio awkwardly due to her showing off, and then she command her warplanes to commence the attack and as the warplanes of (AL)Bataan follow hers.

The fight has begun as the sound of cannon roars and anti-air turrets blast become louder and louder as the second fleet of Azur Lane coming closer and closer to the location of the enemy warplane swarms, sooner they discover a group of warship girls defending themselves to the endless swarm of enemy warplanes while the enemy aircraft carrier is smiling maniacally from afar and watching them suffering.

Just in time that the warplanes of (AL)Illustrious followed by warplanes of (AL)Bataan start to takedown enemy warplanes, this helping action was notice the group of warship girls as they try to maneuver themselves to dodge the enemy dive bomber and torpedo bomber's assault at them, they feel that their burden is going light and felt a little bit of joy from the incoming friendly Anti-aircraft support.

"Finally some good Anti-aircraft support!" (KC)Tenryuu said as she fires her guns at the escort destroyer Abyssals destroyer.

"Now then I can concentrate my guns on those pesky aircraft carriers" (KC)Musashi said as she smiled and reloaded her guns and order to re-direct the direction to the abyssals Carriers.

"Pan paka pan! Now it's more comfortable to fire, (KC)Takao-Chan follow me!" (KC)Atago spoke in happy and lively tone as she direct her guns to the abyssal cruisers.

"(KC)Atago, wait for me! Why you!" (KC)Takao said in disbelief about her sister attitude even in battlefield as she speed up her propellers to follow the rushing (KC)Atago.

"Backups? That's not part of a plan and we got a shortage of Kantai?" (KC)Yahagi said as she tries to analyze the situation and dodging the incoming abyssal torpedoes.

"Whoever foreign Kantai it is, she have my greatest gratitude for saving our lives!" (KC)Jintsuu said in happy tone as she launches a wave of torpedoes to abyssal cruisers that on her torpedo range.

"Now this is a good, fair and square fight that I really like!" (KC)Sendai said as she too launches a torpedo barrage to the Abyssal cruisers.

"At last some allies come to rescue us~" (KC)Yamashiro spoke in mild tone as she felt the weight of the burden is been take off from her, she can now focus her attention to the abyssal aircraft carrier.

The awaited strangers that the Kantai Fleet has now appeared, they were truly grateful to the incoming help as they take a simple glance at the new comers and witness their strength and capabilities, as for the Azur Lane second fleet, they never expected so many swarm of unknown enemy warplanes and warships alike, these dark entities are bullying these ambushed warship girls.

"Don't let these pesky planes kill any Kansens in our sight, cover them!" (AL)Biloxi ordered as she charged and start to make a grand entrance of terrorizing killing machine of the enemy warplanes and make an unstoppable fire at abyssal Cruisers and destroyers.

"Full Speed ahead!" (AL)Birmingham roars as joins the cruel dance of (AL)Biloxi and the two Cleveland-class light cruiser sisters make their death dance as the abyssal warplanes start to fall in numbers and enemy abyssals nearby is taking a numerous damages.

"You've entered a no-fly zone!" (AL)San Juan enters and making a numerous anti-air assault and minimizing the air superiority of the abyssal war planes.

The entrance of the three foreign light cruisers in beast mode caught the whole attention of the whole Kantai fleet, they never expected how energetic the newcomers was, as they saw how these three brutalized and impaired the abyssal both in air and sea.

"Ara~ we made it on time, greetings everyone, lets survive this meaningless battle and have some tea afterwards" (AL)Illustrious spoke in soft and charming voice, her appearance is so lovely that some of the Kantai are bewitched by her beauty and appeal, as her torpedo bomber planes start to drop some torpedo at abyssal Aircraft Carrier.

"Beautiful signora with a sun kiss skin, allow my glorious entrance to join your magnificent fray" (AL)Littorio said and charmingly praised (KC)Musashi as she appeared next behind (KC)Musashi and (KC) Fusou and she commands her turret to target the abyssal aircraft carrier which also (KC)Musashi and (KC)Fusou is targeting too.

"Ah-eh, fine, be my guest so" (KC)Musashi replied awkwardly as she can't look clearly to (AL)Littorio's face and shifted her eyes on the target.

"Fire!"

"Arrivvederci!"

The powerful salvos coming from the three distinctive battleships roar and erupt a huge flame as the deadly shells is speeding up to hit the selected target, the Aircraft carrier abyssal roar as she face her incoming demise, and then a huge explosion erupts, indicating of successful hit and destroyed, a loud cheer coming from Kantai fleet emerged as the remaining abyssal warplanes are wiped out of existence by the combination of the two different fleets and their coordination.

As for the remaining escort abyssal destroyers and cruisers, they are now being cornered and the tables are finally turned and the tide of war favors the Kantai Fleet, thanks to the new comer, the weight that they endured is now been lifted.

"Everyone! I got a telegraph from Secretary Ship (KC)Nagato, we are now going to Island "J" for repairs and relaxation, way to go!" (KC)Jintsuu announces and everyone is cheering up and can't wait to move to the said Island.

"Finally its over" (AL)Bataan said as she comforts herself.

"You did a job well done; it's good that we fight again side by side!" (AL)Biloxi patted (AL)Bataan on shoulder, (AL)Bataan replied with a gently smile.

"The light shines upon our land of triumph, don't you think Lady (AL)Littorio" (AL)Illustrious said as she watch everyone smiles and felt a joy from it.

"I must say, we made it just in time, Il signora" (AL)Littorio replied as she show to (AL)Illustrious a red rose.

"My, my, what a lovely rose, I hope we can make it through this huge trouble" (Al)Illustrious said as she then look to the wide skies.

"That's right, but there still a long way to go" (AL)Birmingham as she clench her fist and think of something.

"But we will breakdown the riddle of this space rift and piece the evidence if the Sirens are the cause of this occurring event" (AL)San Juan concluded as tries to analyze something about this huge phenomena.

Suddenly, (KC)Yahagi approach the Azur Lane fleet with a questionable face, she mustered her strength to face the strangers who save their life on the line, as her eyes showing of deep gratitude and her curiosity to the new team.

"Excuse me, my ladies, by the way who are you guys, you have our greatest gratitude and thanks for saving us there" (KC)Yahagi ask and then look at the new faces which they were indebted to.

"We are members of,,," (AL)Littorio answered but incomplete as she looks to (AL)Illustrious and admire her beauty.

"Azur Lane" All of them in Second Fleet answered synchronized.


	3. Reinforcement

I made a big mistake for deleting my previous draft along this current chapter so I made it again from the scratch, as of now i'm also busy in the British Event in wows and currently grinding also in PR2 for Azuma, so guys anyways this is it, enjoy and the review was well appreciated, thanks!

Chapter 3: Reinforcements

Kancolle World  
08:34 AM  
Island "J"

Almost festival like preparations, as the two fleets of Azur Lane is now interacting with the Kantai Fleet as they exchange their experiences and stories about their world, (AL)Taihou is being accompanied and guarded by (AL) Azuma as they wandering around the island and garner the eyes of everyone, (AL)Belfast is serving (KC)Nagato, (KC)Mutsu, (KC)Ooyodo, (KC)Kirishima, (AL)Illustrious and (AL)Littorio with tea and shortcakes.

(KC)Yamato is serving delicious food to the passerby Kantai while being assisted (AL)Bataan and (KC)Fusou, (AL)Baltimore and (AL)Biloxi monitors the south area while drinking hot coffee while (AL)San Juan and (AL)Birmingham at the east guard while having a conversation about certain confidential topics , at the west, (KC)Tenryuu and (KC)Choukai is currently guarding, at the north, (KC)Kongou and (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse are posted as guard as the two are having a nice conversation about their worlds.

(KC)Vestal was accompanied by group of Manjuus as they still diligently fixing the damage riggings while being watch by some Kantai Fleet as they witness her professional working speed and calibrating the materials needed for the each sets, sooner there is also news of the incoming third fleet of Azur Lane and even Fourth Fleet hinted to come soon, meanwhile in a small hut.

"Sirens surely are dangerous than Abyssals, don't you think?" (KC)Akagi said in concern tone as she face (KC)Kaga.

"Their ability to appeared out of nowhere without being detected is very much of a threat, as (AL)Biloxy-san tell that they also arm with advance weaponry" (KC)Kaga replied as she eat her food.

"The Azur Lane came long this way just to stop them and sealed the Space Rift" (KC)Akagi said as she felt bitter for the new group.

"It is their duty and mission to finish, in order not to interfere the balance of the worlds" (KC)Kaga speak with concern tone as she shifted her eyes outside.

"Wonder what it looks like at the other side of the rift" (KC)Akagi muttered to herself as she visualize the place of Azur Lane.

Azur Lane World  
09:45 PM  
Sakura Empire

(AL)Nagato was taking a fresh air outside the shrine as she taking a view of the starry skies, she is contemplating about something about the appearance of space rift at the pacific, taking on notice if the Sirens are really involve in this mysterious phenomena that occur out of nowhere, suddenly a footsteps can be heard, (AL)Nagato is aware but she remain silent and continue her area viewing.

"Greetings former head (AL)Nagato" a mature voice greets with a full respect to the former leader of Sakura Empire.

"(AL)Mikasa,,," (AL)Nagato said the name with a low tone.

"Commander wants to have an audience with you regards to the said "Vision" you saw about the space rift, he said it will be the answer for the next plan based on your perspective the set of the next event for precaution" (AL)Mikasa spokes as she looks around the surroundings of the temple.

"I will come to see him, (AL)Kawakaze, let's go!" (AL)Nagato replied and order her best bodyguard.

"As you wish Lady (AL)Nagato" The destroyer (AL)Kawakaze replied as she appeared from the darkness, guarding (AL)Nagato with full security.

The three girls walk out of temple as they step down from the marble staircase and head to the HQ of Sakura empire, where lies the office were the commander is currently in and waiting for them, at the other side of the area, a special mansion lies, where the numerous books and records are staked in book shelves and cabinets, inside this building there is a serious conversation can be heard.

"Lady (AL)Amagi, regards to the plan based on the activities lies in the space rift, any useful additional?" (AL)Jintsuu ask the quite busy fox lady as she reads some important text books.

"Based on the report, this said "Abyssal" is the enemy counter part of Siren whereas not so much of a threat because of standard weaponry they have, but still they can give us a big problem if not taken notice, my suggestion is remain cautious, study and collect data as much as we can before we make another move" (AL)Amagi replied as she toss a book at (AL)Kitakaze.

"Thank you, Lady (AL)Amagi" (AL)Kitakaze catches the book she needed as she open the book and flips the pages, finding the important information she needed to contribute to the investigation.

Outside of the mansion, in the brick road covered by scattered Sakura Petals, two delicate fox ladies walking and enjoy the fall of the petals, at their back is the two ladies with rabbit ears follows, at the side of the road two crane sister having a good snack of some delicacies and taking the beautiful view of the scenery, down to the road is a bunch of Sakura Destroyers running very fast and looking for the stalls they always wanted to go.

"Sakura Empire surely packs some distinctive nature taste isn't it" (AL)Victorious spoke as she look to the place and see the joys of the people passing in.

"May it been lovely or dearly, this place is quiet calming for me" (AL)Tirpitz said as she takes a sip of Sakura empire finest tea.

"For some reasons, it quiet bores me when there is no battle happening" (AL)Z1 spoke as she keep looking at her scope and taking the view of nearby sea and the parking warships align.

"Heh, you really seek some violence on the run, quiet the character are yah" (AL)Graf Zeppelin speak as she patting the head of her Younger version self"

"But still peace is very good, a little battle won't be bad right, elder me~" (AL)Zeppy replied as she enjoys the patting of her older self.

"Maybe one day that time will come" (AL)Washington said behind as she followed by (AL)Dunkerque.

"Good Evening" (AL)Dunkerque greets as her gaze meets the eyes of everyone.

"Vichya Dominion, heh is been a long time" (AL)Graf Zeppelin speak as she look to (AL)Dunkerque.

"Time will tell, when battle fell, the sound of horn, the earth will torn, as far as I can remember" (AL)Dunkerque said a poem as she realize something.

Every eyes seems contemplating about the poem that (AL)Dunkerque quote of, they knew that this lady from Vichya Dominion is truly knowledgeable about certain things, they are not just battle hardened warriors of the sea, they also rivals the knowledge of Iris Libre faction, and stood to their name till these days.

"Sure it is, what are we made for, this is our destiny" (AL)Tirpitz said as she stood and finish her cup of tea.

The mini-fest continues in Sakura Empire as the lovely petals falls in the ground and the people continues their leisure yet quiet life, some foreign visitors enjoy the flower viewing at the gardens of Sakura Empire, some are enjoying drinking sake at the well built mansion, others choose to have a dinner in the authentic restaurant nearby and savor the food and drinks.

Kancolle World  
12:28 AM  
West Pacific

"So, we got some signals here?" (KC)Saratoga said as she prepares to launch scouting planes.

"If it is Abyssal,,, please be advise not to get closer to their range,,, its dangerous!" (KC)Gambier Bay speaks nervously as she keep monitoring the wide ocean.

"Heh, if they get spotted, I feel bad for them to get whooped by my guns" (KC)Iowa grins as she follows the fleet.

"But the signal isn't like the Abyssal has, it's different" (KC)Houston speak with uncomfortable tone.

"We can't let our guard down just yet" (KC)Fletcher speaks as she keen her gaze in front of her.

"So much trouble coming since that Space rift appeared, our admiral is starting to become erratic that he start to set up some meeting for the other admirals around the globe" (KC)Intrepid speaks as she too launches some scouting planes.

"But as to say, a wise move, expected of our admiral" (KC)Atlanta praised as she remain vigilant.

"Things get awful sometimes right, (KC)Colorado?" (KC)Johnston speak as she tried to follow and pace up to (KC)Fletcher speed.

"I'll give it a pass, but here we are, waiting for incoming violence" (KC)Colorado replied and ended with a smile.

"My recon plane get the visuals,,, what the hell?" (KC)Gambier Bay alarms her fleet members.

"What is it? A group of Abyssals? Game! I've been waiting for this!" (KC)Iowa ask as she become hyped all of the sudden.

"I spotted it too, bloody hell? What a mess!" (KC)Intrepid shocked on what her reconnaissance plane discover.

"I think, I will not ask about it" (KC)Houston speak as she manage to read the mood of her fleet members.

Few minutes pass, they reach the point of destination where (KC)Gambier Bay and (KC)Intrepid discovered, they cannot believe in what they witnessed, it was a strong abyssal nest based on the area range and flow of dark energy residue, they expected a huge fleet of abyssals but no, it wasn't, this whole based was wrecked by an all out scale of attack, it was a massacre to be précised speaking.

"Welcome, welcome oh wonderful heroes of this world, te-hehehe~" A voice from the mist appeared, every Kantai Fleet of US Navy become alert.

"Who are you? Show yourselves! Tell me what on earth is happening here?" (KC)Iowa ask and roar as her guns pointed to the wide spread mist.

"Oh no, no, not be so violent here, you are ruining the welcome~" A lady appeared white pale skin and golden eyes appeared, her hair is colored of lilac, she is wearing a sailor suit on top with yellow tie, very tight black shorts of sort, mechanized footwear and black gloves.

"I am (AL)Purifier, just having fun taking on some experimental activities and killing bad meanies!" (AL)Purifier answered and from her back, a fleet of siren ship appeared and shocks everyone.

"The hell?" (KC)Colorado tilted her head as she saw fleet of warships that popping out from fiction novels of futuristic warfares.

"You kill the abyssals with that fleet?" (KC)Atlanta asks as she notices the numerous corpses of abyssals starting to sink deep to the waters.

"Yup, yup~ just doing what (AL)Tester task me to do anyways-" (AL)Purifier answered cheerfully and about to added something when a bunch of salvos flying towards her siren ship and destroys a few of them.

"SIIRREEENNN!" a voice roar with pure rage and hatred from afar as a bunch of Warplanes appeared the war planes seems familiar to the eyes of Kantai Fleet.

The fighters, dive bombers and torpedo bombers dropped their bombs on Siren ships and giving a massive blow, (AL)Purifier just blankly smiled as the new comer appeared nearby to the Kantai Fleet.

"Oh, oh, by the way, meet your new friends coming, also lets have some warm up for yah, now then my cue is over,, see yah~" (AL)Purifier said in childish manner as she ordered the siren ships to fire at the Kantai Fleet as she remembers the schedule of hers, the portal appeared nearby to her and she just entered it.

"Come back here!" The lady in white appeared, as her riggings and bow become visible, she has the pale ash colored hair and lilac eyes, wearing a sailor captain cap and uniform consist of white tops and skirt and also she wears a long black coat, stockings and black high heels.

"Darn it, she escaped again!" another voice of the newcomer appeared behind the furious newcomer Kantai.

"Forget it (AL)Colorado, we don't have much time" The lady in white speaks again as she stood above these raging waters.

"(AL)Enterprise, you are really reckless, please refrain moving to the vanguard position" (AL)Colorado appeared, it shocks the Kantai fleet because of her appearance.

"Abyssals! What the f***!" (KC)Iowa jerked out as her main guns pointed to (AL)Colorado, mistaken her for an Abyssals.

"Oh wait, hey, stop it!" (KC)Colorado stopped (KC)Iowa as she about to fire her guns at (AL)Colorado who somehow looks like an abyssal to her.

"Who are you people; tell me who is that Purifier and these ships?" (KC)Houston asks as she dodges the shells coming from the siren ships.

"Ask later, time for an action!" (AL)West Virginia appeared as she push (KC)Atlanta away from her position in a flash and take head on the siren shells coming to get (KC)Atlanta, results to a massive water explosion, but (AL)West Virginia takes a minimal damage to her rigging.

"I,,, I'm sorry" (KC)Atlanta apologies for her negligence of incoming fire, (AL)West Virginia just help her to get up on her feet and smiled at her.

"Ah finally, I'm going to enjoy mopping you all up~" (AL)Deutschland appeared as she fire her guns and spins it with styled and her turrets fire along.

"Wait for me big sister! In the name of all that is dear to me! Your going down!" (AL)Admiral Graf Spee appeared and swung her deadly claws and destroys the front of the nearest siren ship in front of her.

"Eek! What kind of rigging is that?" (KC)Johnston suddenly scared as she witness the huge claws of the newcomer.

"OWARI DA!" (AL)Enterprise roars as she launches a massive assault of fighter, torpedo and dive bomber alike warplanes direct to the siren ships.

"Allow me to join, if you will" (KC)Saratoga said as her warplanes tailing (AL)Enterprise warplanes.

"Wait for me!" (KC)Intrepid joins and follows the two swarming squadron of planes.

Three last Battleship type Siren standing is about to launch a full salvo at (KC)Gambier Bay as they finally finish reloading their main guns when a swarm of torpedo barrage are coming so fast at their direction, with a huge splash of explosion, the three Siren battleship intake a very massive damage and start to sink due to damage beyond repair.

Everyone in Kantai Fleet was alert for that, as the three last warship of siren sink, a new figure emerged and become visible in their eyes, she has twin tail set of fine white hair, pair of cat wolf ears, a set of black ribbons decorated around her hair, she has a red colored eyes, small stature with a set of destroyer like riggings, she wears white and black sailor tops with red ribbon and exposed abdomen, she wears black skirt and white stockings and black shoes.

"Losers should hurry up and scram! Wa ha ha!" she delightfully laugh as she seized her victory, leaving the rest of the fleet in both sides speechless.

She has the prideful demeanor as she appears at front of them, the gist in her face and thrill of her grin is quiet the attitude, she went closer to the group of newcomers, the battle falls, many siren ships falls, although there is no aircraft carrier abyssals, it is still not an easy fight for everyone though, but still they manage to gone through.

"Ok, your things seem similar to us, that rigging seems familiar, who are you?" (KC)Colorado ask (AL)Enterprise as she point (AL)Enterprise's rigging number.

"Eagle Union, Second Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier-" (AL)Enterprise introduces herself as the white bald eagle landed at her right arm.

"ENTERPRISE!" The whole Kantai Fleet of US Navy said in synchronized as they knew the legendary "Grey Ghost" or "Big E" of WW2.

"Guess you are really famous even in here" (AL)Colorado speaks with a glint of smile at her face.

"What we expected elder sister, she is truly the most awarded ship of all times back then" (AL)West Virginia added as she pat her hands on (AL)Colorado's Shoulder.

"My, my, only a bunch of uneducated plebeians will not recognized her fame, ufufu~" (AL)Deutschland cut in as she stares at the Kantai Fleet.

"Back on main topic, who are you girls?" (KC)Houston asks as she inspect the new fleet.

"Members of Azur Lane, Third Fleet, come in this water for Siren Activity takedown and investigation" (AL)Graf Spee answer directedly without any hesitation.

"Siren? You mean these warships that we take down?" (KC)Iowa replied as she points the sinking Siren Ship.

"Yes, they originated from our world, due to the appearance of that space rift that serves as the portal connected to our worlds, the sirens use this first before us and seems they conducting some another fuss" (AL)Colorado explains as she look to the fallen base of the Abyssals.

"They seems making experiment and test of some said "Abyssals" you've spoken of, that's why we send here to stop them before things get worse" (AL)West Virginia added as she crossed her arms.

"As of now, this is not a good place to talk, any good location?" (AL)Enterprise asks, as she monitored the ruined surroundings.

""Your right, follow us on our Navy HQ and also expected the security check!" (KC)Iowa answered as she starts to lead the way and everyone follows.

Leaving the ruin massive Abyssal base and waiting for a takeover team to convert it into resources spot, the third fleet of Azur Lane follows the Kantai fleet of US, an hour pass after a long travel distance in the waters, they finally reach the first line base on US Naval HQ, the sailors and navy officers welcome the Kantai Fleet, the Kantai Fleet explain to the Naval Officers on what they discover from the distress call on the said Abyssal Base.

Information by information was detailed on their report and also the Kantai Fleet introduces the Azur Lane fleet and their origins, which surprised and suspected by the workers there, heck a fleet suddenly appeared out of nowhere and no data or information about their existence, but mostly eye catching information about them is where came from, the space rift, one dangerous area which no Kantai Fleet will go for a suicide mission without accomplishing anything.

The visit of the third fleet of Azur Lane got the attention of higher ups and even the Naval HQ of US send some high ranking officers to investigate their origins and interrogate their cause, at first, it was a long talk and become more heated when they introduces themselves, but the Azur Lane fleet manage to convince the high ranking officers when they took off their riggings and the riggings turn back into a huge WW2 ships, this shocks the whole navy fleet.

The power of Wisdom Cubes, Azur Lane fleet explains it, from the building and construction of WW2 era ships to the bringing of life and human flesh conversion of the said Warships, they explain their reasons of being here in the world of Kantai and ploy developing of the sirens which become additional trouble to the world HQ of this world, start to believe the good will of Azur Lane, and even request an audience with the higher ups of Azur Lane to join them in the meeting of every Navy Admiral to discuss a wild scale attack on every Abyssal Base and other counter measures to be implement.

The talks came a bit longer than an usual meeting, the Navy Officers of the US HQ was quiet satisfied on the public information they get, the rest of Azur Lane fleet rest in some distinctive building and waiting for any orders from their HQ, meanwhile, the Azur Lane Manjuu crew arrives and welcome by the US Navy HQ and lead them to the six floating and in active service ship at the Port, these crew start to make a ship maintenance, check up and cleaning.

(AL)Enterprise decide to take a walk in the port side, garner the eyes of the passing navy crew and officer, some of them are waving hi at her and she just waived back as a response, as her white bald eagle land on her shoulder, on her walk, she meet also the other US Kantais on the way and some of them stuttered upon meeting her, the vibe of greatness and fame of entitled "Grey Ghost" and "Big E" are truly carved into their minds as they meet (AL)Enterprise, they feel being intimidated by her glorious appearance as if they want to step aside from her way.

(AL)Enterprise find it strange at the same time, she already use to live in open way of conversation back to her world, they way the USN Kantais treat her seems uncomfortable, but she already knows the burden and weight of the name of one being the most decorated ship of all time, she just greet them with sincerity in order to close the gap of Naval Society standing.

Back on the residential house that the Kansens living in provided by the USN, (AL)Colorado receives a new order, a collaboration plan with the USN witch the high ranking officers of the USN wants to request to the Naval HQ of the Azur Lane to answers, (AL) Colorado heed to the USN HQ and report the answer of the Azur Lane HQ, which gives joy to the officers present there, which means the Commander of Azur Lane will be willing to have a joint alliance with the World Navy of this world.

"Commander knew if we won't move fast, the problems that Siren might implied in this world will be deadly serious" (AL)Colorado speak to her sister with deep concern.

"That's right, Sirens are more dangerous than Abyssals, if we don't manage to take them down fast and the experimentation continues, this whole place turn into bloody mess" (AL)West Virginia replied as she too were totally concern for the Siren's involvement.

"But we can't let our guard down, even the Kantai Fleet combine by the USN won't stood to the weaponry experimentation of the sirens, we must remain sharp" (AL)Graf Spee added as she flips the files of the useful information about the Abyssals given by (KC)Iowa when she meet her before going home.

"Hehe~ its only the beginning of fun, I want to see more of their Kantai capabilities and compare with our Kansen fleet to see who is been lagging on the fight~" (AL)Deutschland cut in to the talks as she takes a sip of her Coolant.

"Hnmp, they won't outshine (AL)Yukikaze the great in terms of battle, Wa ha ha! I'll gonna show them who is the luckiest ship ever lived on this foreign seas!" (AL)Yukikaze boast as she made a proud stance.

But everyone ignore her delusional ranting and return into the serious talks, making (AL)Yukiakze became furious and angry, because of this, they just let her do her what she pleases and continue the talks and the secret plan that they never revealed to the everyone except for the other Azur Lane fleet, they must move now or else its gonna be too late for them to stop the Siren activities if they let the Sirens do their things on this world.

Azur Lane World  
04:45 AM  
Azur Lane Naval HQ

"Commander,,, the plan is been settled, the arrangement for the incoming world meeting in the other side is approved, anything is in order and expectations" (AL)Bismarck speak in well manner as she face her beloved Commander who has returned from Sakura Empire and stay a little bit in his office.

The Commander nods in response and stands from his seat and move outside of his office, she is been followed by (AL)Bismark at his side with a smile in her face as she looks to the splendid stature of her young commander, along the way they meet the royal maids, including the royal knights of Royal Navy.

"Greetings and good morning, Master and Lady Secretary (AL)Bismarck" (AL)Dido and (AL)Sirius welcome and respectfully bow.

"Meals are ready to serve, honorable master please come this way" (AL)Gloucester said as she leads them the way.

"My, greetings and good morning master, I'm here for some office clean up, (AL)Sheffield, please assist me~" (AL)Curacoa greets the commander as she bought the cleaning materials and Sheffield brought some basket for dust to contain.

"Oh,,, thy beloved snake~ thou being accompanied thy other women, thou surely have guts even thee mornings rise" (AL)Duke of York with a sinister grin as her beloved being accompanied by (AL)Bismarck, this give chills to the commander but remain compose to hide his true feelings.

"York, it's not the time to come up with such words, it is our honor to served him and respect for others" (AL)Prince of Wales blocked (AL)Duke of York as the eyes of these two sister ships crossed with intensity.

"You girls *nom* stop that *crunch*, ohh this food is amazing" (AL)King George V stops the two while eating her big piled of food very fast, this scene made the commander hidden laugh, (AL)King George V surely doesn't give a damn about her sisters fighting and more focus on eating delicious food and savor the scrumptious and savory taste.

The group walks towards to the Canteen and meet other Kansens along the way, together they exchange greetings and waived to each other, some Sakura Empire Kansens are training sword practice leaded by (AL)Izumo and guided by (AL)Takao, (AL)Saint Louis preaching to the listening Kansens of Eagle Union and share the good knowledge of divine being, (AL)Chaser is having a good tea time with (AL)Koungou and (AL)Hiei, it was a nice view though, but the incoming battle will soon about to show.


	4. Changing Course

"Ok, new chapter arrive, considered the expected cross-over of the same entities will come as you guys wish, although I have more plans for them to interact with each other counterpart, as for the way that I address them in (KC) or (AL) is my habit of distinction for the new or confuse readers, in order for them to easy to understand the character identity, so as of now, let's just made a slowly but surely pace without jumping all around the corner of the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Changing Course

Kancolle World  
06:03 PM  
Island "J"

(AL)Friedrich Der Grosse is having a leisure walk at the shores of the island as she stares at the losing lights of the sun in dawn, her hair is fluttering from the wind blows, her golden eyes keep on gazing to the infinite waves of the seas rushing to shore, contemplating of something, as she crossed her arms and feel the soothing winds, she sensed someone is coming, it was an innocent and friendly one's presence.

"Young one, what makes you come here in these lonely shores of this island alone?" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse asks as she shifted her gaze to the skies.

"Uhmm,,, I,,, just want to thank you all for saving our lives back then when we are at the last straws" the young Kantai replied as twitched and clasping her hands in shyness.

"(KC)Fubuki is the young maiden's name right?" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse speaks as she look back straight to face (KC)Fubuki, making the special destroyer to be nervous.

"Y-yes ma'am! Special Destroyer Fubuki-class, (KC)Fubuki!" (KC)Fubuki answered and tried not to freak out from (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse ominous presence.

"Ufufufu~ Just like a child, how cute" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse laugh as she comes closer to (KC)Fubuki, making the young special destroyer to take a step back for a moment.

But every step of (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse is like a strong magnet, (KC)Fubuki felt out of the sudden that her feet suddenly become heavy, (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse is coming at her slowly, really scary and intimidating, get move! Get move! She is getting closer! Come on! Words that spelled in her mind as she tries to lift her feet but her legs grown weak.

Suddenly (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse patted her head and smiled gently, her smile lifted the scared and nervousness that (KC)Fubuki have, (KC)Fubuki suddenly felt that (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse smile have a slight similarity approach comparable to (KC)Akagi, her inspirational Senior that she whom respect and idolize, (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse's height is too tall for (KC)Fubuki, suddenly this Battleship Kansen kneeled in front of (KC)Fubuki to meet her gaze in eye to eye contact.

"Your eyes shines similar to hers but you two are walking on opposite path but still has the same destination" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse spoke as she remembers mighty and renown (AL)Enterprise.

"Who is it that my eyes have the similari-" (KC)Fubuki about to ask when (AL)Friedrich index finger in her right hand pressed her lips to stop.

"It's too early to say about her identity young (KC)Fubuki, it's not the time yet, patience my child" (AL)Friedrich said as she freed her finger from (KC)Fubuki's lips.

"Is she too are working hard for others and cherish them" (KC)Fubuki asks again as her curiosity grew.

"She is, she always carry the burden of all, even to the point almost losing her life, but her will to live for her loving ones that makes her even cheat the death" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse answered as she smiled and stood up, reminisces the life and death situation of Azur Lane facing the Sirens head on and leaded by (AL)Enterprise.

"I want to be like her, I wish I was strong like her, I don't want to lose all of my friends and live to the expectation of Admiral" (KC)Fubuki said as she face (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse with a burning will can be seen in her eyes.

"Ufufufu~ you cute little one" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse replied as she pulled (KC)Fubuki closer to her and give her a warmth hug and soft head pats.

"Ahh,,," (KC)Fubuki tried to resist but the strength of (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse is something that she can't push away.

"Young (KC)Fubuki, listen to me, her path is very dangerous and overbearing, you must know your limitations, why not carve your own and find the meaning of it for you to wield and be the strength of your will" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse said in warning yet caring tone, She can view the palm of fate of the special Destroyer to be perished for naught if she continues to walk and follow the path of the legendary "Grey Ghost".

"Find my own? But how?" (KC)Fubuki thought and ask (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse as she felt the arms of the lady in black are letting her free.

"You once did it, I can see it right through you, you are promising one among all others I've seen in this island, you and her can bring great things that everyone never expected, it may be different way and methods, the outcome will be the same" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse explains and she shifted her back against (KC)Fubuki and stares at the approaching night skies.

"I will do my best! Thank you for the advice, miss-ahh" (KC)Fubuki thanked and forgot to ask the lady in black.

"(AL)Friedrich Der Grosse, young one, or you should prefer big sister or or perhaps,,, ufufufu~" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse replied as she walk little by little and continue her leisure walk.

(KC)Fubuki just stare at the mysterious lady and savior, she may look terrifying or intimidating, but her heart is pure and kind, her appearance maybe scary but she is very concern for others, more or less she really cares for safety of everyone, (KC)Fubuki sensed (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse a very great and lovable ally and cruel and terrifying enemy, walking in her bad side will bring great consequences.

Meanwhile at the other side of the island, inside the new set up Imperial Navy Facility kitchen, (AL)Belfast is currently assisting (KC)Yamato at making food, (KC)Yamato was amazed how fast and précised (AL)Belfast on handling food and beverages, her elegance in every way is surely enviable, as expected of the current head maid of the said Royal Navy, her skills are topnotch and admirable.

"(AL)Belfast-san, please cut this lettuce and I will check if the lobster are firm enough to be ready to cook" (KC)Yamato ordered as she move to the boiling pot to check the lobster.

"As you wish, Madam (KC)Yamato" (AL)Belfast answered as she holds the knife and started to cut the lettuce in very fast yet nice clean cuts.

"(AL)Belfast-san, pardon if may I ask?" (KC)Yamato ask as she open the lid and check the lobsters.

"No need for formalities, Madam (KC)Yamato, it's fine as long as it within my means" (AL)Belfast replied with a smile as she is about to finish the cutting of lettuces.

"What it looks like at the other side of the rift, I mean your world" (KC)Yamato asks as she start to check the lobsters inside the pot.

"Same as your world Madam (KC)Yamato, although Siren Threats are high and untraceable, the nations there are living with joy and freedom, some of the nations are very festive, some are more religious, from where I came from, it was full of honor, elegance and decent prosperity, some are militaristic of sort but still give a good impression and approach to others" (AL)Belfast replied and smile as she put the lettuce to the bowl for the next food steps.

"Ah,,, I see, to think that you came here for to aid us, it seems the gods are watching us all" (KC)Yamato speak in mild manner as she can't help to feel relieve.

The abyssals are quiet strong as of now, they stole so much resources and island from every kantai fleets and naval districts across the world, she still remember it, her comrades that crying for help, being outnumbered, many of her fleet members suffered so much, they never expected the sudden assault of abyssals, they truly impaired them to their weak spot in one go.

One by one, base is fallen in their hands very fast, almost a nightmare, she is really worried about them, but due to limited resources they have, she can't sortied, and also, she is very important and crucial to the whole Japan naval districts, if she falls, it might be the biggest and serious low blow to the whole Japanese Navy.

Luckily for her, the arrival of Azur Lane Fleet save them up from the brink of collapse, securing the island "J" for a bountiful harvest and needed materials, she felt the heavy chains that dragged her beloved fleet are breaking one by one, back then, the repair pool is always full of injured Kantai, while some less damaged Kantai begin again they sortie without enough rest to hold the other bases.

Morale is starting to get low, their admiral are having a hard time to manage to breakthrough from this hard spot of problems and failures, yes it was a desperate situation, they need everything useful to recover, even if they need to rely some burdens to Azur Lane, using them to fulfill their needs and their power to create a pathway to progress.

"Your problem is also our problem, right now, cooperation of two different parties must be polished, Azur Lane is open hands to collaborate with other nation fleet to fight abyssals and stop the sirens" (AL)Belfast in delicate manner, earning the admiration of (KC)Yamato.

"But for now, we must prepare this huge buffet for the whole fleet" (KC)Yamato speaks again with merrier tone as she matching the speed of Belfast in cooking, making the head maid giggle in anticipation.

"As you wish madam (KC)Yamato" (AL)Belfast replied as she closed her eyes and smiled and then go back to her cooking station.

Azur Lane World

10:30 AM

Azur Lane Naval HQ

"You must be prepared for the worst to come, Commander have so much higher expectation to all of you, begin now your sorties" (AL)Bismarck speak with bold and mighty tone, facing the fleet that was tasked by her beloved Commander.

Everyone salutes the Secretary, already taken the orders and plans implemented for each squads, there are three squads currently made for this entire mission, the first squad, consist of powerful Priority Research ships (AL)Monarch, (AL)Izumo, (AL)Saint Louis and (AL)Neptune, their mission is to assist (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse and (AL)Azuma, taken the Position of (AL)Taihou, (AL)Vestal, (AL)Baltimore and (AL)Belfast.

These four who are dismissed from Fleet one will join fleet four, leaded by (AL)North Carolina and (AL)Le Mallin, they will aid the two fleets in Island "J" defense management, as for the last fleet consist of (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya, (AL)Tosa, (AL)Formidable, (AL)Chapayev, (AL)Avrora and (AL)Zara, their mission is to aid the third fleet in the US Naval district.

"_Today, big sister, I will prove to our chosen commander the strength of Northern Parliament, I will not disappoint them and awe them with our never wavering power" _(AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya deeply thought as her eyes burning with determination.

"Comrade (AL)Avrora, Comrade Rossiya is on fire" (AL)Chapayev whispers on (AL)Avrora's ear.

"Comrade,,, let her be, to see her in this full of energy state, I feel something good will happen" (AL)Avrora replied and smile as she looks to (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya's burning determination.

"Now brave fleets of Azur Lane, once again, we will move to the burning waters of the Pacific Rift, prove to the sirens and abyssal alike that our alliance is not just for show, not just for praises, not just for intimidation and overbearingness, but to prove our mettle of iron will and blood of dedication that flows within us all to protect what is important to our life" (AL)Bismarck finishes, with a smile in her face, as she face the once enemy now a very caring allies of this Era she co-exist with.

The fleet move to their sorties and take their mission on operation, one by one taking their ship forms into their riggings and move out from the docks, followed by resource transportation ships controlled by Manjuus, (AL)Bismarck let a sigh and smile as a few steps she heard coming closer.

"As expected of Iron Blood leader, truly inspiring indeed" (AL)King George V speak as she reveals herself, followed up by (AL)Prince of Wales and (AL)Rodney.

"This is the only thing I can do for now, and what will happen next is new story to come" (AL)Bismarck replied as she faces (AL)King George V and her faction members.

"Milord (AL)Bismarck, wanna join our tea party?" (AL)King George V asks her former enemy.

"Might there still time, lead the way" (AL)Bismarck answered, making the three smiled back on her acceptance.

"You will enjoy it Lady (AL)Bismarck, we are truly honored to have you in" (AL)Rodney said with a relieved tone.

"Lady (AL)Hood is also there, I think you will have a nice chat with her" (AL)Prince of Wales said in just time as she looks to (AL)Bismarck reaction.

"I see, meeting all of my former enemies turn now caring allies will be worth opportunity that should not to be decline" (AL)Bismarck replied and made a joyous smile, the three was utterly surprised but they are happy for it.

The four leave the dock station and heed to the Royal Navy dorm to enter the tea party orchestrated by her Majesty, (AL) Queen Elizabeth, as they enter the gardens of the Royal Navy dorms, they are welcomed by the Royal Navy maids, leading them to the center of the Garden where the other awaits, upon on the arrival, (AL)Bismarck saw a very familiar face.

"T-(AL)Tirpitz?!" (AL)Bismarck recognize the Lone Queen of the North, her beloved sister that she never meet during their birth and their fall, once again she felt alive and relieved to be reunited with her younger sister once again.

"Took you awhile big sister" (AL)Tirpitz speaks, as she removed her cap and smiled.

"Said to you, she really miss you (AL)Tirpitz" (AL)Victorious cut in and nagging (AL)Tirpitz as she waived hi to (AL)King George V and the others.

(AL)Tirpitz stood up and face her elder sister, (AL)Bismarck can't help to be overjoyed to meet (AL)Tirpitz and reunited with her again, back then when the alliance of all Faction in one banner, they never cross even in their home base in Iron Blood, truly a playful fate that toying their reunion and war with sirens separate them from each other, but now its time to make a way for them to mingle as sisters in one happy family reunion.

Kancolle World

04:12 AM

Island "J"

Two Azur Lane fleet are standing nearby to the beach dock of the island "J" waiting for the Fourth fleet to arrive, as the starry skies about perish and be replaced by glow of the rising sun, after a few moments of waiting, the incoming fleet are become more visible and getting closer and closer to them, at the back of the two fleets are the combine fleet of Japan Naval District.

"Here they are, as we received the new plan implementation by the Azur Lane HQ, ooaahh~" (AL)Baltimore speak as she yawned and stretch her firm body.

"The changes in fleet order, it seems that the commander had found something an usual, whatever it is, we must prepared" (AL)Littorio said as she crossed her arms.

"I believe in him, I will always support his decision" (AL)Azuma said as she smiles.

"Neverthless, our mission is to protect the Japan Naval District fleet and ensure their survival in the new fleet organizing to be held" (AL)Birmingham reminds as the other fleet members nod in agreement.

"My child Commander seems witness something unexpected, I shall leave it to the fate stored for him and us ufufufu~" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse join as she looks to (AL)Azuma, making the Sakura Empire beauty smile too in agreement.

Meanwhile at the back of the fleet, some Kantai are very excited to meet their new allies, it was reported to them last night by (AL)Belfast and (AL)Azuma, Japan Naval District Admiral, along with (KC)Nagato and the others make a few discussion and ending the permission to be approved, they need more reinforcements, a powerful one on the top of that, for not just Abyssals are their enemies but Siren's presence reported by Azur Lane third fleet in United States Naval District.

"They here, ohhhh" (KC)Shimakaze said as taking the visuals of the incoming fleet.

"Heh, good! Now more Abyssals to kick left and right!" (KC)Sendai said as clench both of her fist in anticipation.

"Wow, they look amazing right (KC)Akagi-Senpai?" (KC)Fubuki said in astonishment as she ask her beloved senior near by her side.

"I think so, but aren't we amazing too? Right (KC)Fubuki-chan?" (KC)Akagi answered as she patted the head of the special destroyer.

"Uhmm! No one is comparable for Senpai! She is the best!" (KC)Fubuki replied as she enjoy the pampering of her beloved senpai.

Waves of cheer and warmth welcome that the new fleet received upon on landing ashore to the huge island as the transportation fleet of Manjuus land ashore too and start to manage the maintenance of Azur Lane Fleet's ships, they made a clean up and condition checking of every ship present, some of the Kantai are enjoying the tour inside of these active in service ship as they guided by Manjuus tour guide.

Meanwhile at the main head quarters of Japan Naval District, an uproar in the higher ups had emerged, they received the information from Island "J" temporary HQ, the source of uproar nothing more but the arrival of four Priority Research Ships, paper planned ships that believe should not exist because of their capabilities exceed the scale of standard ships must have.

The existence of two priority research ships recently are overwhelming, but now, they have six Priority Research ships at their side, although they expected reinforcements coming from Azur Lane due to the presence of Siren's activity might be present and became more of a huge threat just like abyssals has, they already know how monstrous these foreign Kantai from another world when in action.

But for now, the existence of six Priority Research ships must be hide from other Naval District factions or else it can stirrup an uproar in world naval headquarters for now, when the trouble with abyssals are over, they can now publicity the existence of these terrifying ships, the whole Japanese Naval District higher ups are now very curious of the prestige of Azur Lane and power they holds.

Back on the Island "J", the new arrival fleet introduces themselves to the Kantai fleet, everyone is very excited and eager to meet and greet each of the new arrival allies, (AL)Vestal is still busy repairing the damage modules of the new batch arrival Kantai fleet from other operation and being sent here for repairs and healing due to the repair pool in the Japan Naval District is full of injured and damaged Kantai.

(KC)Taihou is resting on the side of the armored carrier Taihou, admiring the beauty of seaside and the birds that passing by, its been awhile since she have a decent rest due to numerous assault that the abyssals inflict to them as they counter the abyssals with all their might, as she felt the wind blows, she heard a few steps of two people coming aboard on the ships.

"Ara~ looks like someone aboard already?" the voice spoken in mild surprise, it belongs to (AL)Azuma as she been noticed by (KC)Taihou.

"Ufufu~ well the beauty of my ship is irresistible compare to that shitty vixen crumpy and dusty ship" the other voiced spoke with proud tone, voiced belong to (AL)Taihou.

(KC)Taihou stood up as she face the newcomer allies, her eyes inspecting them from head to toe, both of them are quiet the figure and presence similar to (KC)Nagato, the mild one who look so lovely and innocent waives a greeting to (KC)Taihou, the latter wave back and walk closet to them to know their identities, it take a few moments in their conversation, she is facing now (AL)Taihou, her other self from another world in Pacific Rift.

"Although you lack the allure and personality alike, you are cute and lovely, as expected of my other self!" (AL)Taihou said as she gauge the beauty of (KC)Taihou.

"T-thanks, although I was also amazed by your beauty, other me" (KC)Taihou replied as she blushed on contrast to compliment from (AL)Taihou.

"Do you wanna learn some few nifty tricks how to make your Admiral fall for you and admire you from head to toe, I will eager to teach you for two" (AL)Taihou said with a seductive manner, making (KC)Taihou blushed beet red upon mentioning her Admiral.

"Lady (AL)Taihou,,, please do not tease her, my sincere apologize for my friends behavior" (AL)Azuma stops (AL)Taihou's pursuing her other self to became like her.

"Ahh,,, no, no you don't have too, I think other me is just joking me, lady (AL)Azuma" (KC)Taihou replied, as she tries to calm herself.

"Your no fun (AL)Azuma,,, hnmp! Be that way whatever, as long as I can have my commander, ehehe~" (AL)Taihou pouted as turn away and look to the island with the lively Kantai are having fun.

(AL)Azuma just giggled, as (AL)Taihou leaving them two, (KC)Taihou just letting an awkward smile and immerse herself to have a good conversation with (AL)Azuma, (AL)Taihou just walk on the other side of her ship and staring at the far seas, cheering herself up for the mission that have been tasked for them by her beloved Commander, she will do anything and perform greatly in order for her to gain the praise and affection of her Commander.

Meanwhile at the beach, (AL)Izumo garner the eyes of everyone due to her horns, the Kantais that witness her appearance can't believe that her horns where true, it reminds them of folklore monsters called "Oni", their version of Ogre, her appearance are overwhelming and her demeanor contain of seriousness and discipline, she is like a female samurai of sort due to her suit and armor.

(AL)Azuma even told them that she is mastered Swordsman and even having train under her, she also tell to the other Kantais should not bother her or irritate her or else, she burst into flames in anger, so many of the Kantais believe in (AL)Azuma's advice and learn to respect to the core the powerful Priority Research Battleship.

They also meet (AL)Monarch, just her presence alone made them a few step back, she is very similar in aura of Izumo, they hold a very proud prestige, honor and pride demeanor, stature that showing how noble and graceful she is, it seems some of their new allies are not wacky in some ways but there is also very serious ones that much like (KC)Nagato.

The new maid who wield a blue aquatic trident and proud of herself of being god, (AL)Neptune, but facing the headmaid (AL)Belfast, she become an obedient and humble all of the sudden, they never expected how much (AL)Neptune respects (AL)Belfast, but they only know how fanciful (AL)Neptune is, she is quiet the talkative one and easy to know with.

Most of Kantai that are getting a hard of approaching probably (AL)Saint Louis, a Kansen from Iris Libre Faction, her appearance defines the meaning of melancholy and purity of being a saint, they become so shy whenever she is approaching them, sometimes they even excuse themselves, her beauty and gracefulness makes them feel soften and weak, she is like a warrior angel sent from above.

As for (AL)North Carolina, she never expected to get easily to tag along with the other Kantai of Japan Naval District, at first she thought no one will notice her appearance, but it was the opposite actually, talking to her made the other Kantais felt relax and comfortable, and for (AL)Le Malin, she doesn't have any problems to tag along with others, although her appearance are quieter attractive, she is also a good conversationalist and easy to approach too.

It was another day for Island J, as for the fifth fleet, they arrived to meet the third fleet and aid them on their investigation regards the siren activities, for now, they were sticking to the plan and continue their surveillance, the first fleet will sooner begins it rounds in the nearby island that have a secretive area, they cannot lower their guard, Abyssals or Siren, so be it and finish their quest.


	5. Into The Storm

Well thank you Covid, now I'm stuck with lagging for chapters, well time to get back on the track and continue what's I've left, thanks for support and reviews, it well appreciated and gives more various ideas and stuff to be added.

* * *

Chapter 5: Into The Storm

Kancolle World

11:30 AM

Island "J"

"Is your horns real?" (KC)Tenryuu asks as she looks to (AL)Izumo, quiet curious to her appearance.

"By means of its appearance, yes, it is my inheritance of form, do you like it?" (AL)Izumo answered the curious Kantai, satiated her curiosity, (AL)Izumo then ask back.

"Well, uhhh,, yes, though I thought it was just a décor or something, no offense!" (KC)Tenryuu answered, making (AL)Izumo laugh.

"Ahahaha, not a problem at all, if you guys can visit Sakura Empire, you will see a lot of us, in various shapes and sizes" (AL)Izumo said as she points her horns and (KC)Tenryuu's too.

"Ohhh, I see, hope this war is over, I admit it, I was quiet curious what it look likes on the other side' (KC)Tenryuu replied as she look to the beach.

All the new squad of Fleet one of Azur Lane, consist of Priority Research ships, their mission is extermination of siren and tracking their activities, while the other two fleet is to assist the Kantai fleet in taking over the snatched island from siren and continue to develop their power that once stolen and cripple by the abyssals from the left and right all out assault attack.

"Your namesake proven to be more welcome, yes, we hope the war must finish at all cost " (AL)Izumo said as she look at her hands and see the embers of flame igniting.

"Then I shall take my leave, my friends and others might looking for me, please excuse me" (KC)Tenryuu excuses herself properly as she was quieter satisfied on having a conversation with the most prominent Priority Research ship.

"Then go forth, make not them wait, even I shall move too" (AL)Izumo replied as she them move towards her ship and make few things up.

Meanwhile at the Imperial Japan Naval District, Admirals and higher ups are now on online meeting with other Admirals of different countries, they tackled about the growing up of abyssal bases and the damage inflict it made for them, everyone is truly feel gloomy, they never expected the abyssals attacking so fast and made a very huge blow to their Naval Bases.

Also not to mention, the new threat is also serious, the introducing of oh so called "Siren", beings similar to abyssals but more powerful and advance, currently the USN fleet is the first naval fleet that encounter it, this become more problematic to every Nation, now there is not just one but two dark forces must be fend off and takedown, also for a good news, the introduction of Azur Lane, as the Commander of the new fleet appears on screen.

The Commander is Azur Lane explain everything that transpire his fleet to this world due to Siren's suspected experiment project, the "Pacific Rift", as of now he said to the admirals that his fleet are moving now to monitor and crack down the facilities that might Siren build for their experimentation and testing, he also warned the other Admirals that they very deadly than abyssals because they can make a surprise attack without being detected unlike abyssals who easily sighted in radars.

As of now some Admirals felt happy that another helping hand comes along to aid them in their naval warfare, as long as they can cooperate with each other, everything will work just fine, the Commander introduces his over all fleet except his Priority Research ships, which made the Japan Naval District become to relax after being shocked if the Commander of Azur Lane introduces his monstrosity fleet blindly, such consideration making.

As of now, Azur Lane will send some help via supplies and necessity to the other factions as a sign of goodwill, making the other faction admirals smile in delight, they are truly indeed in need of supplies as of now, the Supply Ships that come along with the new force of Azur Lane earlier are starting to distribute the tech boxes that contain the supplies to the transportation choppers and planes to be delivered to the designated countries that in need.

The only exchange that the Azur Lane need is information about any Siren Activity that the every Faction detected, witness and discovered, Azur Lane Commander truly prioritize the Sirens over Abyssals because of great disturbance it made to this world, they must found a way to seal the rift and prevent more abyssals enter the perimeter of the Azur Lane world at all cost.

There are more a lot of talks, conversation regards the abyssals, Azur Lane also willing to hand a help to the Naval districts in need of back up fleets, they too prioritize the safety of all people lives and push back the Abyssals to depths and make the sea and ocean become in peace once again, as of now, the world Naval HQs are exchanging plans and ideas regards of how to fight back the enemy Abyssals.

That moment of opportunity comes again, but this time down to the south part of pacific, few hundred miles from Pacific Rift, a joint naval force with the USN kantais and Azur Lane fleet, they receive some strange signals and abyssal presence here are very large, that means a simple fleet cannot handle such big force thus a joint operation will be the only move, the three faction agrees on it.

The Azur Lane fleet that will be sent there is the first fleet(Secretly), third and fifth fleet, in IJN fleet consist of three battleships, (KC)Fusou, (KC)Yamashiro and (KC)Musashi, five Carriers, namely, (KC)Akagi, (KC)Kaga, and Unryuu sisters, cruisers will be (KC)Tone, (KC)Furutaka, (KC)Kako, (KC)Tenryuu and her younger sister (KC)Tatsuta, destroyers will be (KC)Fubuki and (KC)Yuudachi, that was the fleet composition.

For them United States Naval district, they will sent battleship kantai (KC)Iowa, aircraft carriers namely (KC)Intrepid and (KC)Saratoga, Cruisers (KC)Atlanta and (KC)Houston, destroyer (KC)Fletcher and (KC)Johnston, this time they are fully prepared and well coordinated, not to mention that the first fleet will secretly help them to clean the other abyssal's nearby base in order to get some hints about any siren activity.

Thus few days of preparation, sorties begins, they move to the said huge nest of Abyssals, meeting in the rendezvous area for a coordinated attack while the first fleet conducts its secret operation behind the fleets lines and only the Kantai of Japan Naval District knows their secret operation, they proceed to the target, moving with a steady speed as they approach the huge island imbued with dark miasma.

(KC)Kaga notice the fox lady on the Azur Lane fifth fleet keeping a glance over her, but somehow she felt so familiar with the fox lady in battleship rigging, she somehow she was truly connected to her, the fox lady suddenly come closer to (KC)Kaga's location, (KC)Akagi and the other IJN aircraft carrier, (KC)Unryuu thought that Azur Lane surely packs of mysterious anthropomorphic people, but despite that, this approaching Kantai seems curious about them.

"May I help you?" (KC)Kaga ask the fox lady.

"That rigging,,, tell me, are you belong to-" the fox lady in blue said as she felt connection to her.

"I am (KC)Kaga, of Kaga-class aircraft carrier" (KC)Kaga answered directly without letting the fox lady finishes her words.

"I see, now I know, why I felt somehow see her face from you, eheheh!" the fox lady laugh, as she felt satisfied from bold answer and proclamation of (KC)Kaga.

"Pardon, but may I ask, who are you?" (KC)Akagi ask as she joins the conversation.

"Curious are yah? I am (AL)Tosa, of Tosa-Class Battleship, I pressure you will be (KC)Akagi right?" (AL)Toss revealed herself and guessing that lady in red with a aircraft carrier rigging that is very close to (KC)Kaga will be (KC)Akagi.

"No way,,, you are Tosa?" (KC)Katsuragi surprised in the revelation, she never anticipated the ship that was planned but never finish due to the new treaty will be exist in front of them right now.

"Yes, I am (KC)Akagi, well that was truly unexpected, it was a honor to fight with you"(KC)Akagi answered with a polite manner.

"You are quiet pleasant ones, the (AL)Akagi back home is very obsessed to her Big sister and Commander, whilst our (AL)Kaga is a battle hunger yet honorable warrior, she change her riggings yet her manners and personality still there" (AL)Tosa said boldly as she looks to the skies.

"Her big sister?!" (KC)Kaga said as her eyes widen in shocked and look to (KC)Akagi, while (KC)Akagi look at the one of the Unryuu-Class sisters with a terrified eyes.

"…" (AL)Tosa become silent, somehow looks like she felt that she dug a rabbit hole as the chain of reaction emerged from the aircraft carries of IJN kantais.

"Hey (KC)Amagi, speak something~" (KC)Unryuu breaks the ice of the conversation, (AL)Tosa eyes become sharpen and she was stuttered upon hearing the name Amagi being mention in the Kantai fleet, her fist clench hard as she remember something.

"I have to go, be sure to be safe during battle, as far as I can remember, the Amagi that I know is a sickly tactician with a rigging of a Battle cruiser, talk about bad luck she have at her final days in the competition against (AL)Kaga, at least she is satisfied in her end" (AL)Tosa finishes as she closed her eyes with a hint of sorrows she always be remembered, she return to her position.

Everyone see her sorrowful expression as they felt that she gone through a painful past and unbearable sadness upon mentioning the name of (KC)Amagi, surely in her world, there are also a lot of heart tearing sadness that the foreign Kantai gone through, now they know why (AL)Tosa seems feel helpless and guilty towards their revelations, all they can do is to respect and show sympathy for her.

"Enemy Shells Incoming!" (KC)Houston roars to alert everyone to their battle station as the face a numerous shells from enemy Abyssals raining towards them.

"Venture forth!" (AL)Enterprise signals as she and all aircraft carrier launches their war planes for combat.

"To battle stations!" (KC)Musashi ordered to the whole fleet, they can see clearly the silhouettes of enemy Abyssals covering in dark mist from their home base.

The battle starts, exchanging of shells flying across the sea, as the air is being swarm by the war planes of different sides, torpedoes scattered as each side try to dodge the lurking doom, even though the Abyssals have the number advantage, they cannot turn the tide of war from the combine fleet of Kantai and Azur Lane, they easily being mopped group by group, this pressure will turn the tide against their favor.

Dive bombers from combine fleet are making successful attacks against the battleship and cruiser class abyssals, meanwhile their fighter planes taking down easily the abyssal war planes without a hitch, such air superiority that can never understated, as the powerful cannons of (KC)Musashi, (KC)Iowa and (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya thundering roar, while being followed by bursting flame fire from the cannons of (KC) Yamashiro, (KC)Fusou, (AL)Colorado, (AL)West Virginia and (AL)Tosa.

Even the cruisers and destroyers of the combine fleet are performing well in their vanguard position, (KC)Fubuki leads them to fray as she scores numerous hit and kill and while being followed by the rest of the destroyers, at the cruisers, (KC)Atlanta score so many hits on enemy Abyssals war planes, she is not having a problem on surface attack being guarder by (KC)Houston, (AL)Zara and (AL)Avrora, some cruisers are assisting in anti air to reduce the threat of the Abyssals dive bombers and torpedo bombers.

As for the air superiority lead, (AL)Enterprise dominates all, while being tailed by (KC)Saratoga and (KC)Intrepid, they pushing back the Abyssals and the Abyssals are being thinned to scraps by their intruders, as they stepped on the dark miasma, all of them sense the malice within it as it slowed them and rendered their vision and accuracy, (AL)Enterprise command the whole fleet to stop for a moment, she is waiting for signal answer.

Within a few minutes, the waiting signal that (AL)Enterprise waiting has come, the dark miasma cleared, and they gain their radars fully function again, they move inside the abyssal huge base, they split their group into two, the Japan Naval District Kantais will join the US Naval district Kantais in venturing the half left of the base while the Two fleet of Azur Lane to the right, the separation complete and each fleets has their own mission and objective.

The Kantai fleet mission is to eradicate all the Abyssals on sight and secure the resources, while the Azur Lane prioritized some evidences and clues about any Siren experimentation while killing any Abyssals they might run in, and also to help the secret fleet of Azur Lane on the Abyssal base investigation and search for any hints about any siren activity that lingers in the area.

The battle is still keep going, the dark miasma source are being takedown, giving any fleet a wide range of radar communication without any hampering their radar scanning, as for the secret fleet leaded by (AL)Friedrich der Grosse, they found some evidences of siren activity hidden from abyssals, to conceal themselves from the Abyssals this much was quiet a feat for the Siren Faction, they collect the evidences and continue to be stealthily from Kantai of US naval district.

Only the Japan Naval District knows their existence, even their Commander order them not to reveal their selves to the public for now or else it will stir up an uproar and demands from different faction, that is to why they are very cautious and careful in extracting information Intel regards to siren without alarming the other parties, they continue their surveying on the grounds while keeping their communication intact to the Japan Naval district kantais and rest of Azur Lane Fleet.

Meanwhile outside the Abyssal base, a monstrous snake like figure appeared as the lady in white is revealed, she is looking at the combine fleet with her advance technology cams, her appearance are without a doubt, a Siren, she has a mischievous personality, at her back, another Siren with futuristic cannon and tentacles wiggling around her body, (AL)Purifier is also present there along with (AL)Tester Beta.

"Master Arbiter, they proceed the abyssal base, currently the secret fleet of Azur Lane is now accessing our testing grounds" (AL)Tester Beta reported immediately.

"Looks like they ready to fight (AL)Omitter, right Observer?!" (AL)Purifier cut in while looking with crazily eyes at (AL)Observer Alpha.

"Perhaps, that is their fate, earning a data from them is naturally needed, (AL)Tester, the data earlier on confrontation with the Kantai fleet of US Naval district, how's the progress?" (AL)Observer Alpha ask (AL)Tester Beta as the tentacles wiggles In anticipation.

"Incomplete for a moment, we need more battle simulation from the Kansens of this world for progress" (AL)Tester Beta answered directly.

"Why so hasty Observer, we shall entertain ourselves here and see what they are capable of" (AL)Arbiter: The Empress III said casually as she looks to her advance cams to see that happening inside the abyssal base.

Suddenly (AL)Observer Alpha notice at the back side of the Abyssals base, two familiar figures appeared, she chuckled and every siren notice her, she then point to one of the cams and everyone was caught smitten on it, on the can, two distinctive individuals that been eyeing by the higher ups of Siren Faction, the renown "(AL)Key Point G" and "(AL)Ember", they seem investigating the Azur Lane and the Naval Districts movements here.

"Looks like they will encounter the two fleets of Azur Lane in the center reactor, without a doubt in that path way, this is gonna be fun!" (AL)Purifier said as she grins.

"Interesting! Well then, we shall witness this fateful encounter in this new world"(AL)Arbiter: The Empress III said with anticipation, this is truly what she came for.

Back on the Abyssal base, the Azur Lane secret fleet destroy a dark steel door, white mist appeared and covered half of the room as can be seen outside and they enter the said laboratory, what they witness is a bunch of capsule vast contains Abyssals of different classes, they are being undergoes experimentations, their data can be scene in the siren computer screen with encrypted data files, what a very unnerving scene, but the secret fleet remain calm and alert.

"Oh a visitors? Hmmn let see~" the voiced echoed inside the room as the smoke filled is started to be cleared.

"Playtimes over my dear, would you lend us a hand or would you end in our hands, choose wisely ufufu~" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse warns as her eyes glow and her aura become to surge a very violent and murderous intent.

"Don't think leaving this place alive!" (AL)Izumo joined in as she unsheathed her long and sharp blade as the flame appeared and cover her blade.

"Not much of a choice,,, but match for VIOLENCE!" it was reveled that to be (AL)Omitter speaking and the surge of curtain hell bullet shells covered the whole room and sea floor.

Without any further ado, the secret fleet organized themselves in battle position and face (AL)Omitter head on, as (AL)Omitter's assistant siren models appeared and joined the fray, explosion exchanges inside the room, the vanguard fleet remain composed despite their situation as the main fleet organized a well coordinated back up support, they did destroy the siren models within a minutes as they dodge enemy shells, such worthy praise for a Priority Research ship, no wonder why the other faction of these world would gone crazy to have them at their side whatever the cost.

"Don't think of escaping my grasp, you are in front of a godly figure maid of Royal Navy~" (AL)Neptune warns as she release a torpedo barrage to (AL)Omitter, damaging the siren on succesful hit.

"Tch, full of yourself, or let be fool for yourself, now die!" (AL)Omitter retort and roars as she released a powerful barrage.

"Not on my watch, sinner!" (AL)Saint Louis cut in as she shielded (AL)Neptune by swing her spear and deflect the shells within her range.

"Feel the wrath of my blade!" Izumo roar as she let a powerful barrage of salvo focus mainly on (AL)Omitter.

"Not even the queen's order can subdue me!" Monarch join as she release a powerful barrage of salvos directly to (AL)Omitter.

"Sinfonie no.9,,, Chorus!" Even (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse also cut in the merciless blow as the three combine their most powerful shot, (AL)Omitter smiled as she finally meet doom end.

What happen next is a thunderous roar of powerful explosion erupts and shaken the side of the base, as the smoke clears, everyone feel the intensity, such power firepower to make a slight quake in the whole base, as for the Azur Lane Third and fourth fleet, they finally reach the center of the base and they unexpected meet up with the old and odd enemies, a people that they still don't know if they are enemies or allies.

"So you have come"(AL)Key Point G face the group as her eyes glowing in red.

"You! Just what's going on here!" (AL)Enterprise recognized (AL)Key Point G as she point her bow at (AL)Key Point G and ask.

"You made this thus far, but you will always dancing in their palms" (AL)Ember joined in their conversation, making (AL)Enterprise points her bow to her from pointing it st (AL)Key Point G.

Suddenly, (AL)Tosa jumps in as she walk closet to (AL)Enterprise, her eyes are lean and sharp, she breath steadily in spite on how terrifying their current enemy at their front, her eyes scan (AL)Ember from head to toe, as her right hand is still stick to her blade, this is the time that she became more serious and her eyes are become to sharpen, she can felt the overwhelming presence of (AL)Key Point G and (AL)Ember.

"Why've you comeback?" (AL)Ember ask (AL)Tosa as her eyes glow.

"If (AL)Amagi can do it, I shall be able to do it too" (AL)Tosa answered as she drawn her blade and point it to (AL)Ember.

"Despite what they've done to you?" (AL)Ember ask again as she made a battle stance but she never unsheathed her blade.

"I have my reasons, (AL)Kaga wants to prove herself to (AL)Amagi, I can't just jump in their fight and take the glory for myself, now that's dishonorable for me, as for you, making some ruckus on Diadem Shrine,,, for what purpose?" (AL)Tosa answered and then she ask (AL)Ember again as the two face of in close combat.

"You don't need to know, you cannot foresee the dreaded shadow behind the luxurious light, you cannot even imagine what situation you put yourselves in" (AL)Ember answered whilst to start her battle stance.

"Do not interfere! It has to be this way! (AL)Enterprise, lead them away from here! (AL)Tosa ordered as she dash and engage with (AL)Ember metal clash as her unsheathed blade meets the sheathed blade of (AL)Ember.

"Do you think you can defeat them all? Are you out of your mind?" (AL)Colorado ask but then she was stopped by (AL)Enterprise.

"Go, leave us here, I will watch over her, proceed as planned, I will comeback" (AL)Enterprise ordered as she walks closer to the direction of (AL)Key Point G.

"Goodness, if we lost you two, even Commander will not be able to endure it, are you serious lady (AL)Enterprise?" (AL)Formidable said with a deep concern.

"We must go, fifth fleet, proceed as planned, third fleet, give cover if necessary" (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya suddenly cut in as she looks to (AL)Enterprise.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this is ridiculous! Lady (AL)Tosa, Lady (AL)Enterprise, you must survive at all cost!" (AL)Formidable said as she follow (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya, being followed by (AL)West Virginia, leaving (AL)Colorado and the rest of the third fleet, but she believes that they can survive this encounter.

The fifth fleet proceed to their objection to meet the secret fleet and the third fleet is to support (AL)Tosa and (AL)Enterprise if the things got awry, the exchange of blows in confrontation of (AL)Tosa and (AL)Ember continues, (AL)Tosa become serious as her slash become more faster and accurate whilst (AL)Ember remain calm and compost as she deflect any attacks that (AL)Tosa blows to her.

"You still following it commands, do you understand the path that you've taken?" (AL)Ember ask as she blocks and parried every deadly attack being thrown to her by (AL)Tosa.

"I'm not a tactical genius like (AL)Amagi or battle frenzy like (AL)Kaga, I just do it on my own accord!" (AL)Tosa answered as she made a powerful strike and push away (AL)Ember few meters by that powerful blown she released.

"Mankind's corruption brings no further hope, yet you still clinging to its favor and will?" (AL)Ember suddenly unsheathed her blade and with one swing, a powerful slash wave form and cut through the roof of the base of the Abyssals.

"Just like what (AL)Victorious said, such monstrous feat capable of pulling of that trick under her sleeves" (AL)Colorado said in awe as she remembers the great battle in the Bermuda triangle.

They saw it clearly, that slash is so powerful that the roof is gone and the clouds above are separated in half, truly unbelievable feat, despite the demonstration of the caliber of power that power shown by (AL)Ember, (AL)Tosa remain unmoved and put her blade back to its scabbard and call it a day as she satisfied on blade fight conversation between them with (AL)Ember.

"I will not repeat it you mere pawns, you must considered the weight of the burden you carry" (AL)Ember speaks again as her eyes are burning and she then put the blade back to its sheath.

"Point taken, you give me everything I need to know, but my will remain unbreakable" (AL)Tosa replied and smile at ember, she withdrawn from the fight and look to (AL)Enterprise.

"You think you can catch up on me?" (AL)Key Point G ask (AL)Enterprise as she face her.

"I not here to just wave a weapon blindly, I'm here to ask, what do you want with our Commander?" (AL)Enterprise ask straightforward as her eyes locked on (AL)Key Point G.

"The key,,, no, I have my own mission, answers will be found once you are ready to face what lies in your path"(AL)Key Point G replied as she closed her eyes and remember something.

"My path? What do you mean?" (AL)Enterprise ask as she frowns on such reply from the mysterious woman who looks like her.

But (AL)Key Point G ignored her question, she just turn her back and proceed on the other hall way of the Abyssals base, (AL)Ember follows her, (AL)Enterprise wants to follow her but stopped by (AL)Tosa, (AL)Enterprise just clenched her fist and grit her teeth as she contemplate on words that (AL)Key Point G said to her, just who is she and where she came from? What is (AL)Key Point G's purpose?

"You will never understand nor begin to fathom what lies ahead of you, the reality is quiet cruel than what you think or expect" (AL)Ember said as their silhouettes become gone to their eyes.

"No secrets can be hide forever, I will seek through it, I will give my all to save them, for I am not alone anymore!" (AL)Enterprise said as she look to the hallway where the two powerful beings crossed and disappeared in their sights.

The third fleet moved to the location of the fifth fleet in fast pace, (AL)Enterprise became more focus after that encounter, she feel that lady is somewhat close to her and familiar about her, nevertheless she will do what it takes to protect her Commander and finish the mission that they where tasked, they have to move fast, the Siren experimentation is not so simple to ignored, they must finish the riddle of the Pacific Rift.


	6. Line Of Fate

Hello everyone, Xhonhata here, just fixing some wrong grammar, as per say, I'm a slow on making chapter release but I will do my best in free time to release new ones, as of now enjoy the new chapter and reviews are always welcome aboard.

* * *

Chapter 6: Line Of Fate

Kancolle World

02:22 PM

Abyssal Base

The combine fleet of Japan and US Naval district wreck a havoc in their way as they massacre all the resisting Abyssals that stood on their way, continue to survey their grounds, as they speeding their propellers in the sea floor and investigate each room they find, few Siren technology and experiments are found out, so that means that the Sirens are truly conducting experiments of abyssals, as they venture, they felt a powerful shockwave all of the sudden.

"Shit! What the hell was that!" (KC)Iowa shocked as she felt the intensity.

"I don't know, whatever it is, its on the other side of this huge faculty, be careful everyone!" (KC)Musashi answered as she warns her fellow fleet members.

"I hope they are fine" (KC)Amagi said in worried tone as an ache in her heart when she suddenly remembers (AL)Tosa.

Everyone nods in unison, each of them are hoping the that Azur Lane fleets will be fine, as they continue to cross the hallway and found numerous vast tubes that contain the Abyssals, they been have a disturbed feeling about what they witness, they continue to venture and meet some enemy Abyssals on the way, mostly destroyer and cruiser type Abyssals are being serve in their front, when they about to enter the main door, a huge explosion erupts and remove the roof of the whole base of Abyssals, everyone trembles, this is really bad situation they crossed in.

"Is it Sirens?" (KC)Fubuki asks, although she felt a little intimidated from witnessing such caliber of power, she still remembered (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse's advice about making her pathway to find her will of strength to became her courage.

"Dunno but we really enter a very bad situation" (KC)Fletcher answered as she keeps remain calm and collect despite the cold sweat form in her forehead.

"Don't worry we are here, (KC)Fubuki-Chan we can do it~" (KC)Akagi comforts the special destroyer, they continue to proceed the main door.

Suddenly the door open and welcomes them, everyone becomes alert, they have a bad feeling about this but they have to move through and cleared the area, the room was very wide and in the center a huge orb of miasma energy floating above the altar, more abyssals are imprison in the Tube vast, from the other side, another door is open, everyone readied themselves for the encounter that might appeared from the other door.

Luckily the one who emerged from the door is the Azur Lane Fifth fleet, everyone felt relieved as they reunited with the friendly fleet, it was just a matter of time from below emerged the culprit who pulled the strings altogether, A siren that seated on her jellyfish like throne and rigging, and two another sirens appeared, one has a flight deck of sort and the other is also sitting on her cannon build like rigging.

"Sirens!" (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya alarmed as she then command her fleet to battle station, same for the Combine Kantai fleet.

"Greetings dear visitors, I am (AL)Compiler and this is (AL)Conductor and (AL)Navigator, I welcome you to our testing ground" (AL)Compiler introduces and welcome her exterminator.

"Tsk, more like a torture chamber for Abyssals" (KC)Houston said as furrow her brows at (AL)Compiler.

"Whatever, as long as its enemies, let our riggings do the talk" (KC)Saratoga cut in as she launched her plane, signal for a battle to begin.

"So eager, well, as long as you can provide me what I need, we shall proceed!' (AL)Compiler said in amusement as the siren ships appeared at their back.

The siren ships fire simultaneously by the lead of (AL)Navigator at the three fleet, destroyer, cruiser and battleship alike of the Kantai and Azur Lane Fleet dodge the incoming shells while fire simultaneously at the siren fleet, (AL)Compiler and (AL)Conductor lead the Siren aircraft carrier in releasing Siren Warplanes as they soar to the skies and performing a dive bombing.

"Provide antiaircraft fire support!" (KC)Fusou requested as she saw the incoming Siren Dive bombers.

"Don't let them through!" (KC)Unryuu ordered as she release from her flight deck a fighter planes and commanding her anti aircraft to fire for coordinate anti-air defense, the rest follow.

Due to the alertness of everyone in the combine fleet, the Siren warplanes starting to reduce in numbers as they caught in flak's explosion rounds and fighter planes are tailing them and taking them down relentlessly, but the battle is still a deadlock to everyone, some sirens manage to hit them and cause some damages to their riggings, it was a battle of attrition, who will be left standing on at the end will be the victorious.

It's a quality versus quantity, Kantai and Kansens versus Sirens, this is the first time that (KC)Musashi felt the threat of Siren, if she gauge the battle composition of Abyssal compare to Sirens, they outmatched the abyssals power in every aspect, the sirens truly cannot be underestimated, especially the three Siren elites that controls the while fleet, it just a hour but the damage they inflict is very serious compare to many hours that (KC)Musashi spent on battling Abyssals huge fleet back then.

"No wonder, why the Azur Lane is so dedicated to seal the Pacific Rift" (KC)Intrepid said as she coordinates her plane for a full scale of attacks.

"Abyssals can be easily detected and counter in a small groups but a huge threat in large group, meanwhile this is just a small group and yet we are lockdown in fight with them for almost an hour" (KC)Saratoga said as the sweat flow down from her forehead while she keep control of her fighter planes for taking down Siren warplanes.

"Freaking damn it! These folks are no joke compare to those powerful class abyssals tch!" (KC)Iowa snorted as she keep firing her cannons to every Siren ships at her line of sight.

"Almost there! Keep it up comrades!" (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya cheered them up as she manage to sink abyssal ships.

"Don't underestimated us!" (KC)Tenryuu swing her blade and deal a massive blow to the ship's front.

"(KC)Kaga!" (KC)Akagi signals her partner, (KC)Kaga nods as the two of them release another batch of torpedo bombers and made a successful hit to the Siren ships.

"(KC)Amagi! (KC)Katsuragi! Follow me!" (KC)Unryuu ordered, her two younger sister obeys as they follow their sister a dive bombing attack.

"(KC)Tatsuta, (KC)Tone, cover those four destroyers" (KC)Tenryuu request as she points (KC)Fubuki, (KC)Yuudachi (KC)Fletcher and (KC)Johnston who are in a shark's jaw situation.

"Wilco!" the two cruisers salute and made a cover fire for the destroyers.

"Comrades, cover the aircraft carriers, show them the strength of Northern Parliament!" (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya ordered as she make a powerful salvo fire and damage heavily one of the siren ships.

"On it comrade!" (AL)Avrora obeys as she then move to the location of the carriers.

"Comrade Rossiya be well, or else Comrade Soyuz might become lonelier" (AL)Chapayev reminds (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya as she tailed (AL)Avrora to their requested position.

"You don't need to remind me comrade, I promise to her I will bring victory for our nation" (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya replied confidently as she joins (KC)Iowa and (Kc)Musashi on the calibration salvo fire.

"Need a helping hand?" (KC)Fusou ask (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya as she move with her younger sister ship (KC)Yamashiro.

"No need, but please support our Carrier division, I think they need more of your protection" (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya decline but she points the aircraft carriers at the back who are busy controlling air superiority while defend themselves fro enemy aircraft with their anti-air.

"I see, then you can count on us~" (KC)Fusou happily accepted the request and (KC)Yamashiro follows her.

"(KC)Furutaka-neesama watch out!" (KC)Kako yell to her elder sister as a cruiser shells from the Siren are about to land on her.

"Don't forget us!" (AL)Zara jumps in as she parried all shells with her blade, saving (KC)Furutaka on process.

"T-thank you, (AL)Zara-san" (KC)Furutaka thanked her saviour.

"Your welcome, lady (AL)Formidable, please lend us some aid" (AL)Zara requested as she swing her sword in elegance as she ready for a battle stance.

"As you wish,,, the curtain falls!" (AL)Formidable proceeds as she launch's her warplanes to aid (AL)Zara and her company.

"Care to share?" (KC)Houston ask as she approach them with (KC)Atlanta.

"Much appreciated, ok everyone, I'm used to be a flagship, all ships get into formation! Tiro!" (AL)Zara begins as she lead rampaging fray.

Everyone is doing their best to hold, one by one, siren ships fall, thinning the line of defense of Siren (AL)Compiler and her elites while keeping an eye for the war planes of Sirens, they proceed such strategy and pull it of without a hitch of a problem, the fray leaded by (AL)Zara was a successful distraction while the battleships Kantais give a numerous blow to every ships, as for the warplanes, they perform well in taking down enemy aircraft and bombing siren ships.

From the door at the back, the third fleet arrives, as they saw their team mates struggles in the fight, without any more words, the proceed to make a coordinated attack, leaded by (AL)Enterprise, this gives a breathing room for the others who are making a multiple task to handle enemies left and right, few moments later, the siren elites has been cornered and destroyed and only Siren survived is (AL)Compiler, (AL) Compiler chuckles as she saw the triumph of the combine fleet, suddenly, a telecommunication connect to her mind.

"Mission complete, the Rift Sphere is ready for testing, data accumulation of the foreign fleet is reach one hundred percent, objective: withdraw from battle" (AL)Tester Beta reported, making (AL)Compiler smile devilishly.

"Oh dear, just in time" (AL)Compiler said as everyone in the combine fleet focus on her.

"What do you mean?" (AL)Enterprise ask as she lock her eyes on (AL)Compiler.

"You see, we, the sirens are conducting experiments on this world, the Rift Sphere is one of them, be honored to witness its potential to unleash!" (AL)Compiler answers as the altar activates and the whole room shakes and trembled.

"What the hell!" (KC)Iowa jerked out as she keep maintaining her balance as the others do from intense shaking.

The Altar's gears moving as the floor trembles tremendously, the floor moves like a plate tectonics, some Kantai is starting to jump from floor plates to another to reach the exit door, waving to her allies, some of them follow as the plates continues to move and shake, the Sphere release a gravitational pull and slowly pull the floors, this is gonna be a danger that everyone must escape, (AL)Enterprise tries to move when suddenly she saw a silhouette within the Sphere, the eyes of silhouette are striking red as it locks on (AL)Enterprise, (AL)Enterprise trembles and step back as she felt terror from it.

"_You cannot even imagine what situation you put yourselves in_"

(AL)Enterprise remember what (AL)Ember said before the blade fight with (AL)Toss begun, now it make sense now to her, as she looks to her allies that are being on verge of pandemonium, the sea floor started to drift away from each other and reveal a ground sea floor, the base is on verge of change, everything is well planned by the sirens, they where truly entered the trap like a mouse in the den of lions.

"_You made this thus far, but you will always dancing in their palms_"

(AL)Enterprise gritted her teeth as she felt helpless as of now, her whole team is in whole mess, separated by the rift made by the sudden changes of ground, she now realize what it means to be setup by the unforeseen scheme made by the Sirens, everyone was thrown into panic, as they don't know what to do, (AL)Enterprise was standing there watching her allies drift apart from each other.

"_Do you understand the path that you've taken?_"

No she don't understand at all, all the thing she can do is fulfill the commanders order and kill any sirens that threat the humanity, she knew since when they are born from wisdom cube, their line of fate is to protect people and bring peace, to be the symbol of hope and lead the humanity to conquer the sea again, she regret it at all, as she witness the light forms from the sphere.

"_You cannot for see the dreaded shadow behind the luxurious light_"

"Everyone! Fall back! Abort the mission! I repeat! Fall back!" (AL)Sovetskaya Rossiya ordered as she saw (AL)Enterprise lifeless eyes staring at the illuminating lights from the sphere, every US and some Japan Naval fleet Kantai are finding their way out.

"_You think you can catch up on me?_"

The voice of (AL)Key Point G echoed in her mind, as she felt herself drifted to the land of fire where numerous siren corpse and her fallen ally's corpse are piled up, she saw everything, she saw the fall of (AL)Yorktown and (AL)Hammann, the fall of Hornet and Northampton, the destruction of the whole base, she is there standing alone, weak and pathetic, no matter how many sirens she kills, they will always find a way to messed up her loving ones.

"Commander,,, sister,,, I'm sorry,,, I-I failed you al-" (AL)Enterprise agonize and begging for forgiveness as the tears form in her eyes, her body float as she came closer to the gravity pull like force of the sphere, suddenly a huge explosion erupts from the wall behind the altar.

"You did not failed us, my beloved child~" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse appeared from the explosion and land in front of (AL)Enterprise as she give a warmth hug the spiritless "Grey Ghost"

"I,,, did,,, not?" (AL)Enterprise replied with sadness as her tears keep flowing.

"Yes,,, because you will always be,,, the wings of freedom" (AL)Friedrich said in lonely tone as she push (AL)Enterprise away from her to the direction of (KC)Fubuki.

"F-Friedrich,,, w-what are you doing?" (AL)Enterprise awakened to her sense as she saw (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse float and being absorbed by the Sphere gravity pull.

"(AL)Fubuki, my dear, take (AL)Enterprise out of here!" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse ordered (KC)Fubuki as she commands her serpentine dragon like rigging to point all of its main batteries at the Sphere.

"(AL)Friedrich Der Grosse,,, no! Stop!" (AL)Enterprise move towards (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse's direction but she was stopped by (KC)Fubuki.

"Move!" (AL)Enterprise ordered (KC)Fubuki, intimidating the special destroyer, but (KC)Fubuki persist as she remember what (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse taught to her back on the beach last night.

"No, you must go!" (KC)Kaga jump in along with (KC)Akagi, blocking (AL)Enterprise and drag her out.

"(AL)Enterprise go! This is my last request" (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse said in sad tone as her body is being devoured by the Sphere.

"_The reality is quiet cruel than what you think or expect_"

"No, no! No!" (AL)Enterprise keep on resisting as she felt the guilt of cannot save her allies by the haunting voice of (AL)Ember.

"Initiate Rift Plane existence, in three, two, on-" (AL)Compiler said as she exit to the portal when a huge explosion erupts from the sphere.

It was coming from the main guns of (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse, she successfully destroyed the altar below the sphere while her whole body is completely devoured by the sphere, she look once again at (AL)Enterprise and (KC)Fubuki and leave a final smile, the crack forms from the ground as quake grew strong, for the cruel luck they have, (KC)Akagi and (KC)Kaga was separated to (AL)Enterprise and (KC)Fubuki by the rift and both are too late to escape as they being dragged down towards to the sphere.

"(KC)Akagi! (KC)Kaga!" (AL)Enterprise shouts as she tries to reach them but not to avail.

"S-Senpai! Nooo!" (KC)Fubuki cried as she felt helpless at all as she watch her Senpais separate from her and getting closer to the Sphere.

"Move! Don't waste the time, get out of here, be strong,,, "Grey Ghost!" (KC)Kaga replied as she look to (AL)Enterprise.

"(AL)Enterprise-san, please take care of (KC)Fubuki-chan in my stead, we are so happy to meet you all" (KC)Akagi send her last words as a tears formed in her eyes, the same with (KC)Kaga, it meant to be their last goodbyes with their kouhai.

"I will! I promise, I will!" Emotional broken (AL)Enterprise said with desperate tone as she grab sobbing (KC)Fubuki and wave her final goodbye to the first aircraft carrier division and escape from the collapsing facility.

The light of the sphere devoured (KC)Akagi and (KC)Kaga, sealing their fate with (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse, they disappeared in the Pillar of light that reaches the skies, meanwhile survivors of the combine fleet watch the pillar of light shines so bright, the skies was rift apart, sparks after sparks appear and sooner the light dispersed followed by dark miasma energy erupts from the facility.

"They here! Look its (AL)Enterprise and (KC)Fubuki! Over here!" (KC)Tenryuu called as she wave to the two.

"But where is the first division senpais?" (AL)Katsuragi speak in frowning manner as she never saw the two along with (AL)Enterprise and (KC)Fubuki.

"H-hey, you gotta be kidding me, t-they survive right?" (KC)Furutaka said with a nervous tone, just where are they?

"One answer, they never made it" (KC)Musashi breaks the ice, as she gritted her teeth and clench her fist.

"No, no, it can't be,,, (KC)Musashi-san, you're joking right?" (KC)Fusou said as her tears appear in her eyes, believing the first division survive, but (KC)Musashi's face and gesture saying it all that the two carrier didn't survive at all.

"(AL)Enterprise-san, where is (KC)Akagi-san and (KC)Kaga-san? Are they with you right?" (KC)Tone ask, she too, believing that the first division survive.

"No, I'm sorry, its all my fault,,, ITS ALL MY FAULT, IM DEEPLY SORRY!" (AL)Enterprise replied with teary eyes and broken soul, she feel guilty for the loss of two Kantais and one Priority Ship Kansen.

"(AL)Enterprise-senpai stop! Its not your fault! It's the Siren's fault! Please stop!" (KC)Fubuki stops (AL)Enterprise breakdown and calm her, she is crying for a big lost of her life, she lost her idolized Senpai, but she remember (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse's words and advice, that's why she remain strong despite that cruel end.

"No,,, it can't be" (KC)Unryuu said in disbelief tone as her sister (KC)Amagi cried deeply as being embraced and comfort by (KC)Katsuragi.

"Those bastards!" (KC)Iowa raged, she will never let the Siren go off without her cold revenge at them.

Everyone shares the sorrow with each other as they try comfort one and another, from this day, they will never forget the tragedy and sacrifice of the First Carrier Division, as the retreating with only the evidence they get from Siren secret testing grounds in the abyssals base, the whole group is being watched by the two individuals in the shadow, it was (AL)Key Point G and (AL)Ember, they remain emotionless as they shoft their gaze and inspect the changes in the structure of the base of Abyssals.

"As the moth flew towards the candle light, it burns her wings and dies" (AL)Ember said as she turned her back from the base and proceed to the direction she want to go.

"So it was their plan all along, a nerve of them" (AL)Key Point G speak as she diverts her eyes and follow (AL)Ember, both of the two powerful beings disappeared from the waves of the sea.

The abyssal base turned Siren Facility are releasing dark miasma that attracts the Abyssal on its presence reach, inside of the base are some high ranking and elite Sirens, they are holding a meeting as they analyze the data they collect so far and what will be their next move, the experiment is quiet success on process, although its just a prototype, it already proves its worth and give a satisfying remarks from the higher ups of Siren faction.

"But still, the Altar really messed up" (AL)Purifier point the destroyed machine as it was damage critically by the main guns of (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse, as expected of the powerful figure of Iron Blood, she is really intimidating even in battle.

"Well at least it never ceased the functions of the Rift Sphere, and it also demonstrate its power by devouring the two Kantai and one Priority Research ships" (AL)Compiler speak with glee.

"Just as planned, right now, we can make a few step for evolution process, gather all necessary data to improve our understanding about this world" (AL)Observer Alpha speak as she looks to the Sphere of illuminations.

"Our Creator surely give us this opportunity to test our insights in this world that have similarities in ours to seek its potential and to understand its purpose" (AL)Arbiter: The Empress III said as she raised her hand and making a grasp gesture.

The Rift Sphere glows and slowly shrink into a baseball size, it moves to the direction of (AL)Arbiter: The Empress III as it lands to her grasping hand, as the sphere was removed, the dark miasma erupts more violently as it spreads widely around the base, many Abyssals of different classes appeared and being called by the dark miasma, as they piled up and heed to its source, suddenly from underwater, another high profile siren emerged.

"You've come,,, (AL)Dreamweaver" (AL)Arbiter: The Empress III said as she saw the lady in white resting on her jellyfish like cocoon with riggings of a warship, her eyes suddenly opens and look to (AL)Arbiter: The Empress III.

"You will bring the breaker of the balance of the world, are you sure you can pay the price for it?" (AL)Dreamweaver asks as she looks to luminescent lights that coming from the Rift Sphere.

"Its inevitable, but don't worry, I will ensure the damage low as possible, I mean where's the fun if the entertainers are all gone?" (AL)Arbiter: The Empress III answers as she smile at (AL)Dreamweaver.

"Then you must prepare for the worst to come, we can't just cut the young tree and plant it on ground like its done and grown fast, I'm watching" (AL)Dreamweaver said as her eyes lock on her fellow siren, it is her duty to stabilize the balance in order not to repeat the same mistake that her fellow race done back then.

"We keep it in mind, for now let's proceed shall we, master arbiter?" (AL)Observer Alpha cut in, everyone except (AL)Dreamweaver nods in agreement while (AL)Arbiter: The Empress III smile.

From the depths, Siren (AL)Lurker resurface and brought the heavily damaged (AL)Omitter who manage to survive the ganging attack of the Azur Lane First fleet, (AL)Tester Beta pick her up and move for repairs, within the agreement of the higher ups of Sirens, one by one they entered their own portal and leave the elite class of sirens and many siren ships control by elites to guard the facility.

Azur Lane World

08:43 AM

Sakura Empire Territorial Waters

Typical day for the residence of Sakura Empire, in this location, (AL)Ise and her younger sister (AL)Hyuuga is monitoring waters when they saw two people floating on the water lifelessly, without a hesitation, they retrieve the two bodies as they carried them to the nearest outpost, looking at their rigging, they found something odd yet something familiar, not thinking too much they proceed the saving and retrieving operation with haste.

After sending to the infirmary the two unidentified Kansens, they made an immediate report to the Sakura Empire Office branch for the search of identification of the two unconscious individuals, few hours later, no match result found in identity, which leaves to one option, their rigging design, as another hour later, this shock the investigators, they rigging identity matches the first division aircraft carrier (AL)Akagi and (AL)Kaga without a doubt.

The two lost individuals in the waters of Sakura Empire are nothing more perfectly identified (KC)Akagi and (KC)Kaga, their vital signs are normal and they breath steadily, (KC)Kaga is the first one to wake up after one week of coma, after one hour and twenty minutes, (KC)Akagi gain her consciousness and wake up, meeting the eyes of her partner duo, they are now resting as they stares at the window of the unknown infirmary.

Upon seeing the Manjuus, they felt relieve that they are in base of Azur Lane, as they remember that they are been warped by the Rift Sphere into the nothingness, they rest for a whole day and chat to each other to relieve anxiety of what happen last time, they can't wait to reunite with their allies and be back again in sorties, suddenly the door to the infirmary opens, a stranger appeared in front of them.

She has a deep brown hair with a fox ears, lilac but lifeless eyes, red eye brows, she have a fair face, she is wearing a red Kimono with a metal obi straps around her body with an insignia of Japanese Imperial Navy, nine fox tales and a red parasol, she is walking closer to the duo with a lovely smile, (KC)Akagi feels something Familiarity with her, as she feel so close to her while (KC)Kaga suddenly remember (AL)Tosa talking about their other self in her world.

"Goodness *cough* *cough* you are awake at last, welcome to Sakura Empire, lady (AL)Akagi and lady (AL)Kaga of Japanese Imperial Naval District, *Cough* ehemm! I am lead tactician of Sakura Empire here to meet you, I am (AL)Amagi, of Amagi-class battle cruiser" The sickly fox lady named (AL)Amagi welcomed them, the two shocked when they realize where are they now and the identity of their visitor.


	7. Lost And Found

Sup everyone, I'm back, yup, just reading some random LN and WN of different genre that might click to my taste, so anyways, although I have a small knowledge about Kancolle, I gone for some research and almost my mind went blank at all, yup, for years KC has exist and still on operation, its hard to make a story out of it, especially, I didn't play it due to said private server foreign whatnot, so I'm just doing a few adjustment without clinging to much from their story to make my own version of story flow, so let's get into it.

Chapter 7: Lost And Found

Kancolle World

10:37 AM

Island "J"

"*SLAP!*"

A sound echoed in the room, within the room is nothing but a silence and serious atmosphere, Azur Lane first fleet, third fleet, fifth fleet and some few Japan Naval district Kantai are current present inside this quiet room, there is furious (AL)Monarch with striking and deadly gaze as she made a powerful slap to the left cheek of dispirited (AL)Enterprise, as for (AL)Enterprise, she didn't counter but received it willingly as she touch her reddened left cheek after the painful slap she receives.

"How long you will pretend to be broken!" (AL)Monarch roared as she dashed to (AL)Enterprise and grab her to face her eye to eye.

"I dare you! Answer me (AL)Enterprise!" (AL)Monarch added as she throw (AL)Enterprise to the nearest table.

(AL)Enterprise crashed on the table, plated and glasses broke into pieces as the water from the glasses spills on her face and body, but she remain quiet and not moving at all, (AL)Monarch move with a heavy step towards to (AL)Enterprise direction, (AL)Enterprise trying to stand despite her whole body become weak and shaking, (AL)Monarch gritted her teeth as she unsheathed her blade and point it to the chin of (AL)Enterprise, this shocked the Japan Naval District Kantai, (KC)Fubuki wants to stop (AL)Monarch but she was blocked by (AL)Saint Louis and (AL)Neptune's weapon.

"Let me in, we should stop them, it should not come to this!" (KC)Fubuki worriedly complained as she tries to jump in to stop (AL)Monarch.

"Please stand aside young maiden, its not good to jump in this kind of fury situation" (AL)Saint Louis spoke with sad tone, she understand the will of (KC)Fubuki, but this is their internal problem they must solve without involving outsiders.

"Don't be reckless milady (KC)Fubuki, don't incur the wrath of Lady (AL)Monarch, please reconsider your actions properly" (AL)Neptune joined in as she made a sorrowful face.

"B-but,,," (KC)Fubuki speak, contemplating on their words.

"Lowly plebian, are you deaf or something? Just watch and observe, if you jump like an idiot, you make the situation worst, there are limits to foolishness" (AL)Deutschland cut in as she point her gun to (KC)Fubuki.

"Comrade, I know how good hearted you are but this is not the right time to show it, Comrade Lutzow is right, please bear with it" (AL)Chapayev said as she lower the gun of (AL)Deutschland and embraced (KC)Fubuki to her huge and almost popping out chest to calm the special destroyer.

"Hey! Don't you dare to call me with that name again or else I blow you to smithereens! You northern monke-" (AL)Deutschland rant and point her gun to (AL)Chapayev as she felt insulted but she was stopped by (AL)Admiral Graf Spee.

"Big sister, temper, your temper" (AL)Admiral Graf Spee speak as she drag her furious and ranting big sister out of the crowd.

As (AL)Deutschland as disappearing from them, (KC)Fubuki shifted her gaze back to the two powerful individuals as they face off in the middle of the room with everyone surrounding them, (AL)Monarch is breathing heavily and she lift her right arm that holding her blade, (AL)Enterprise just blanky look at (AL)Monarch that performing a deadly strike to hit her.

"We lost lady (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse not because of our incompetence, we lost the first division aircraft carriers not because we came unprepared, we lost them to secure our operation and Sirens schemes and traps that unknown to us!" (AL)Monarch burst out as she made a pointing gesture using her left hand.

"You are the wings of freedom we know! You got your name! You got your fame! Commander has very high expectations for you!" (AL)Monarch added.

"Look at the medals and honors you brought to your homeland, you carried the burden of all without being told or ordered, you swim and surf in the numerous tides of war, you saw it, you experienced it and you feel it, taking down enemies and witness the down fall of your allies!" (AL)Monarch said in bold tone, ensuring that she can knock some sense to dispirited (AL)Enterprise.

"You cried, you rage, you smile, you face what the fate plans for you, you crush your enemies who dare to stand your way of justice, you got the renown title, you stood at the pinnacle of combat in every ocean and seas, don't be so childish for one unknown mistake that you keep blame to yourselves!" (AL)Monarch roared in heavy breath as she saw the sorrowful face of (AL)Enterprise become to fade.

"If you make a mistake, then learn not to do it again, if you fall, then you stand, you know yourself than we know about you, you are strong, stronger than us all here, you carried the mantle of your country, you carried our will, and if you fall,,, then sink honourably!" (AL)Monarch finishes as she swing her blade in full might and making a clean overhead slash to (AL)Enterprise in a flash.

(AL)Enterprise remain silent but she some how awakended from the words of (AL)Monarch and her killing intent, every memory flashes to her mind in a blink of a second, she saw her past, her days with her friends in Eagle Union, her days with war with Crimson Axis, her days with the peace treaty to end the great war of Azur Lane and Crimson Axis, her days in the unification of the two alliance in their own banner, the days she spend with different factions and learning from their experiences.

With a powerful swing, the edge of the blade were lock to hit (AL)Enterprise left shoulder, with a loud bang, a few floor cracks can be seen in the feet of the two as (AL)Enterprise manage to catch that powerful swing with her bare left hando as it bleeds, (AL)Enterprise was now awaken due to the murderous intent of (AL)Monarch that she imbued in her blade to strike (AL)Enterprise down in a single swing of her deadly blade.

"Finally! You are fully awake, as long as I hate Wales, you are the third irritating existence next to her, welcome back " Big E"!" (AL)Monarch said it all as she pulled her blade from the bleeding left hand of (AL)Enterprise and she blade to its sheath and shifted her back away from (AL)Enterprise and face (AL)Izumo with a tired and frustrated face.

"Thank you miss (AL)Monarch, I-I'm so sorry for being like this, I just don't know what to do, I-I'm just,,, ner-" (AL)Enterprise said as she look to both of her hands while shaking and adjusting.

"Heal your wounds Grey Ghost, get strong for commander! After that you can settle the Siren matter" (AL)Monarch immediate replied as she leave the room and the bystanders just stand aside on her way, avoiding to get her attention.

(AL)Formidable suddenly walk closer to (AL)Enterprise to give her a clean handkerchief to cover her wounds in her left hand, (AL)Formidable then lead (AL)Enterprise outside to go to (AL)Vestal location to get fully heal, the Azur Lane first fleet accompanied (AL)Monarch to cool her off, the Azur Lane third fleet and fifth fleet disperse along with the Japan Naval district Kantais, they exchanging thoughts about the confrontation of two powerful individuals.

"Lady (AL)Monarch is truly strict and scary poi~" (KC)Yuudachi said as she saw how (AL)Monarch loses her temper earlier.

"Well,,, as far as I concern, she successfully awakened (AL)Enterprise-san and bring back her lost battle spirit" (KC)Hiei speak as she too was surprised about the actions of (AL)Monarch.

"She maybe a glorious beauty but still she is really scary!" (KC)Naka said in scared tone.

"And that's why you should not dare to cross the line in front of her" (KC)Jitsuu warns as she smiled on her scared idol sister.

"But she knew this is the only way to give the Grey Ghost to reflect herself and awakened her broken spirit" (AL)Yuubari joins in the conversation.

"The way she acts and speaks, she is truly something called a "Royalty of strict discipline" that meets the eye, such character of Kantai of otherworld truly fascinating" (KC)Yahagi gauges the prideful demeanor of (AL)Monarch.

And that situation happens six days before the first division of Japan Naval District kantais awakened in Sakura Empire, during that time, the third and fifth fleet request temporary shelter at Island J rather than going back to Naval HQ of united states, which is being accepted by their higher ups and gain access to stay in the island for a meantime.

As for the next days to come, a report coming about the the discovery and recovery of Japan Naval District First Division, The new fleet of Azur Lane and the arrival of a new Priority Research ship to replace (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse, the lost of (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse is very serious blow to the Iron Blood faction because (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse is one of the most prominent and well known figure in the Iron Blood HQ, although she is very powerful than (AL)Bismarck who is the current leader of Irons Blood faction, she choose to become the adviser of (AL)Bismarck rather than replacing her.

Although it was a sad news for Azur Lane about the great loss of (AL)Friedrich Der Grosse, they still striving to fight the Sirens and finish the farce that they made in order not to incur more disastrous events in the world of the Naval Districts, as for Japan Naval District, they are rejoicing about the discovery of the First division Aircraft carriers of Japan Naval District, and they are thankful to the Sakura Empire and Azur Lane in taking care of their Kantais.

Few days later, about two days before the awakened of the first division Kantai in Sakura Empire from coma, the Japan Naval District launches an operation takeover on the fallen islands that once belong to them to recover some resources and base operation, accompanied by the fleet of Azur Lane, they proceed for the plan, exchanging of strategies and tactics happen to see which plan is more suitable for the situation.

The Kantai fleet that come for a dangerous sortie are the one who recovers from Japan Naval District after from such deadly battle and failed mission takeover of the recent islands, they are now fully prepared and their determination burns for revenge and to redeem themselves from such shameful fall and failure they taken from their last battle, they will be accompanied and assisted by Azur Lane Second Fleet.

Kantai fleet are consist of (KC)Ryuujo, (KC)Souryuu, (KC)Hiryuu, (KC)Ise, (KC)Hyuuga, (KC)Aoba, (KC)Kinugasa, (KC)Yuubari, (KC)Agano, (KC)Noshiro, (KC)Amatsukaze and (KC)Yukikaze, upon stepping again in the sea floors, the fiery will they have are never waver, they are fully determined to comeback to their feet, even the Azur Lane second fleet felt a little awkward on their energetic allied fleet, nevertheless their mission is to aid this fleet for island takeover, taken their sorties and roll out for a great mission.

"Such liveliness they have, how enviable, just like a rising sun that colors the sky of Renaissance" (AL)Littorio spoke with admiring manner as she flip the rose that she holding.

"As long as they don't stray on their path, they will achieve great things that they didn't expected" (AL)Illustrious said in mild tone as she look peacefully at the Kantai fleet.

"Then we should assist them in every way possible to ensure their safety and our survival right?" (AL)Bataan cut in as she gain the agreeing response from her fleet members.

"Everyone, this is it! We will takeback the island that the abyssals taken away from us, today is the day we will avenge ta' fallen sisters from their schemes, for Admiral! Full speed ahead!" (KC)Ryuujo announce boldly as she made a proud stature.

"Right! We must conquered the Island "O-1" to"O-3", today is good day to start!" (KC)Ise said with a full vigor in her eyes.

"Back then, we are outnumbered and exhausted, abyssals attack us in every sided in fast assault, took us off guarded but now" (KC)Amatsukaze said as she shifted her eyes at the Azur Lane second fleet.

"Correct, the abyssals attack us on unprepared state at random way possible, but with Azur Lane Kantai fleet, we will push the abyssals back to depths" (KC)Hiryuu joined as she shifted her gaze on their new found allies.

Everyone nods in agreement, they become more active and their will strengthen for this day to come, the fall and dreadful event back then are still a scar into their memories, but they need to focus on making a new path to get over with it, they need to win in order to bring honor and triumph for the Japan Naval District, to redeem their fall in the past and bury this humiliating wounds in the sands.

"As long as we stick to the plan, we will be fine" (KC)Aoba speaks as she lay her left hand in her right shoulder.

"Your right, everyone, let's finish the mission and come home safely!" (KC)Yuubari replied as she wave to her fleet members and move along with the waves.

Everyone is very serious now, as they approach the said island that infested with Abyssals, it was an hour of travel, but they didn't mind how far is the island, Azur Lane second fleet remain on guard, not even bother to be careless, they knew that war will occur any seconds or minutes now, readying their riggings and making a sharp surveillance in their surroundings, they can feel the presence of enemies will pop out soon.

"Enemy abyssal war planes incoming!" (AL)San Juan alarmed the whole fleet as she reacted swiftly into anti-Air mode and point her guns to the skies.

"Tch! Finally, these monsters revealed themselves, everyone! We're goin racking em up!" (KC)Ryuujo said as she prepared her planes, (KC)Souryuu and (KC)Hiryuu proceed to follow her lead.

"Sister!" (KC)Ise request to her younger sister, (KC)Hyuuga replied in nod agreement, both the two prepared their turrets.

The engagement has begun, many aircraft of abyssals face the small group of combine fleet, although the small group of war planes is not really a threat to their way, the only thorn in their sides are the numerous flak explosives and anti-air cannon barrage popping up to their area, little by little these massive group of swarm reduce to a few numbers by the anti-air defenses and fighter planes before they reach their targeted fleet and drop their bombs and torpedoes.

"Miss (AL)Bataan, well done!" (AL)Illustrious praised the aircraft carrier of Eagle Union.

"T-thank you,,, lady (AL)Illustrious, I-I just doing my job and responsibility" (AL)Bataan replied while blushing because of being praised by the Armored aircraft carrier of Royal Navy.

"Enemy visuals sighted, too many enemy contacts appeared, everyone! To battle station!" (AL)Birmingham warns as she position her main guns and secondaries for a true fight coming to their front.

"My dear Signoras, prepare a bouquet of surprises for our beloved guest, show them the burning spirit and hungry heart of yours that never fade!" (AL)Littorio leads as she toss her rose up and position her guns to the nearby enemies as she dodge a two torpedoes slightly slide to her position.

With a loud bang coming from the main guns of (AL)Littorio, everyone follows her salvo and become to engage a real fight, the destroyers release their torpedoes to the direction of the abyssals as they make a cover fire, the cruisers begins their all out assault without holding back, the vanguard fleet of Azur Lane second fleet begins to multi task of unstoppable onslaught of Anti-air defense and cannon barrage at the enemy abyssals on air and seas.

"Ladies, prepare for cross formation!" (AL)Littorio ordered, the whole fleet obeyed as they manage to position themselves very fast.

"Admirers at the left flank!" (AL)Littorio warns as she sighted incoming enemies to the left side, fleet on the the left part of cross formation alarms and shifted their guns to their left.

"Fire!" (KC)Aoba leads the full salvo, everyone on the left flank of cross formation follows in full open fire.

"Right side! Incoming Warplanes, Signora's of aircraft carrier, your majestic assisting will much appreciated!" (AL)Littorio warns again as she keep monitoring their surroundings, the Aircraft Carrier Kantais nods and launch their fighter plane in succession.

"On it!" (AL)San Juan answered, with (KC)Agano and (KC)Noshiro followed the Anti-air defense position.

Suddenly an explosion on the far front erupts as the destroyers cheered in joy as they manage to score a torpedo hits at the abyssals, With this coordination, the fleet will not having much of a problem, the attacks of the abyssals are becoming heavy and heavy, yet it never stops the whole beastly fleet who make a war dance debut on their way to the island targets.

Many Abyssal warplanes appeared but they face a numerous explosion from flaks and anti-air cannons of the whole fleet, also they are being crippled by the chasing fighters of the combine fleet, although some of them manage to score a hit, it never slows anyone at all, the whole combine fleet spirits are likely and fiery, they continue to cut down any obstacles that laying on their front.

"Enemies at the front, destroyers!" Littorio leads again as she fired a full salvos simultaneously, hitting and sinking the unlucky abyssals in process.

"On it (AL)Littorio-san!" (KC)Amatsukaze obeyed as she released another batch of torpedoes to enemy direction.

"Now sink and stay away from my friends!" (KC)Yukikaze joins as she released another barrage of torpedoes.

Meter by meter they are approaching the island, as they breakthrough from the enemies grasp, (KC)Ise and (KC)Hyuuga joins (AL)Litorrio on her deadly salvo shooting and manage to score a hit too, (AL)Biloxi, (AL)Birmingham and (AL)San Juan continue to lead a very deadly anti-air defense as (AL)Bataan assist them with fighter planes, (AL)Illustrious along with (KC)Ryuujo launches their torpedo bombers to minimized the threat of cruiser type abyssals.

Meanwhile, (KC)Souryuu and (KC)Hiryuu made a dive bomb massacres at the battleship type abyssals, satisfaction can be seen in their eyes as they energetically launches batch by batch of their dive bombers, the cruisers of Japan Naval District are showing signs of cruelty against the abyssals as they manage to score are simultaneously hits at the enemies and even takedown a group at once, as they approach the final stage of their first Island take over, the island "O-1", a powerful abyssals appeared.

"Is that?!" (KC)Yukikaze points the grim figures in their front.

"(KC)Escort Princess, (KC)Aircraft Carrier Princess and (KC)Airfield Princess!" (KC)Amatsukaze said as she gritted her teeth, finally, the time has come.

"So this is the elite abyssals that can rival some of sirens?" (AL)Illustrious ask as she clasp her hands and looking worried for the Kantai fleet.

"It is (AL)Illustrious-san, they finally appeared and we can settle a score for now" (KC)Souryuu answered as she prepared to launch her squadrons of war plane.

"Abyssals! Time to settle this once and for all!" (KC)Aoba roar, her emotions grew as she remembered the painful past that she and her friends suffer from the cruel hands of abyssals.

Everyone in Japan Naval district is very furious, full of cold intent and contempt which understandable due to their heart breaking experienced back then, they are powerless and weak, unable to resist the countless numbers of abyssals attacking their island and base left and right, day and night without giving them a breathing room to rest, also the abyssals crippled them so much by destroying their transport ships to resupply, making some of them unable to sortie and watch their fellows being massacred by the abyssals.

"**You shall sink,,, to the bottom as-" **(KC)Airfield Princess said as her eyes glint in red, but before she can uttered another word.

"Rejoice and be fall for the likes of me, for I, (AL)Littorio, Sardenian Empire peerless beauty standing in front of you, will shall give you a memorable dance of glorious sun in promised land!" (AL)Littorio interrupts the whole flaming situation of Japan Naval District Kantai in order not lose their focus.

Making an astounding posture, graceful wave of her hair, winking of her charming eyes and summon a rose in her right hand, ending with flying kiss and elegantly bow, (AL)Littorio shows such enthusiasm to distract the pent up anger of Kantai fleet and waking them up to their sense, although (AL)Illustrious and (AL)Bataan felt akward for that, they understood her intentions, as for the Vanguard fleet, they make a thumbs up, easily realizing (AL)Littorious intention as they patted the shoulders of the nearest Kantai to them to signal a hidden message.

"(AL)Littorio-san,,, heheh" (KC)Ryuujo can't help chuckled in (AL)Littorio's antics yet upon realizing her intentions, (KC)Ryuujo become more focus.

"**Be wrapped in flames,,, and sunk instantly!" **(KC)Aircraft Carrier Princess said as she prepared her flight deck, summoning abyssal warplanes at once.

"**Even though,,, I was sleeping, such-" **(KC)Escort Princess spoke when a salvo hit her flight deck from out of nowhere, making her furious for delaying her intro.

"Shut up! You second rate supporting actress brat!" (AL)Biloxi savagely insulting as she stood up while looking down to (KC)Escort Princess, the smoke from her main guns cleared from shooting the rigging of the poor elite Abyssal.

Some of the Kantai laughing at such frivolous attitude of (AL)Biloxi, pissing off (KC)Escort Princess and making (KC)Aircraft Carrier Princess glared to carefree (AL)Biloxi, as for (KC)Airfield Princess, she remain blank and point her gun to the whole fleet, everyone readied themselves for the incoming trouble head of them, but for some reasons, the Azur Lane Second fleet remain calm and not being shook at all at the actions of the elite abyssals.

"Lady (KC)Ise and lady (KC)Hyuuga, proceed as planned" (AL)Littorio orders as she spins her rose and point it to the elite Abyssals.

"Wilco!" the two aviation battleship agreed as they launches their sea plane and begin to move their turrets respectively.

"Lady (KC)Souryuu and lady (KC)Hiryuu, please follow me!" (AL)Illustrious requested as she make her coordinated tactics.

"Right!" (KC)Souryuu replied readying her squadrons to launch.

"Ok!" (KC)Hiryuu answered as she too begin her war plane launching.

"Lady (KC)Ryuujo, on your lead" (AL)Bataan spoke and smile at (KC)Ryuujo.

"Fine, lemme show you how cha this done!" (KC)Ryuujo proudly answers as she launches her planes and (AL)Bataan follows her by launching war planes too.

"Everyone, our true operation begins now!" (AL)Birmingham announce, everyone in combine fleet alarms and get on their battle position.

"Attack!" (KC)Agano roared and from that, the battle ensues.

Kancolle World

09:56 PM

Atlantic Ocean

In this wide ocean, below from starry skies, there is a huge abyssal base afloat, where numerous abyssals of different classes are assembled to guard and monitored the ocean, right now, inside of this abyssal base, there is a big commotions happening, some high ranking abyssals are here for a meeting, they are conversing about the sudden appearance of their new rival, the one and only outer world faction, the Sirens.

Although they have quiet some similarities in appearance, their beliefs, agenda and wills are different, just like oil and water, they have different views and different reasons of existence, they seen the Sirens a huge threat as well, but for now, they have a visitors that needed to be welcome and have a deeply conversation regards the actions of humans in this world.

"**Greetings everyone,,, Abyssal Mediterranean Princess,,, has arrived!" **(KC)German Escort Princess announce the visitor arrival.

"**I see, let her in,,, and join us for this,,, discussion!" **(KC)European Princess respond as she remain grip to her sword.

"**Now tell me,,, how long it will be,,, to awaken "Her"?" **(KC)French Battleship Princess ask as she shifted her gaze to the majestic, yet corrupted throne.

"**We,,, try our best to inject,,, our precious miasma,,, to awaken her,,, a potent and powerful one,,, and yet, she didn't awaken at all" **(KC)European Water Princess answered as she too shifted her gaze to the dark throne.

"**It so mysterious,,, she easily dissipates any miasma,,, that touches her will,,, what's does she need, to be,,, awaken!?" **(KC)Ancient Destroyer Princess ask too in deep out curiosity of such intimidating figure in the dark throne.

At the center of the great hall where all the high level Abyssals talk, a dark and imposing throne is built for such one being, a being of unknown origin yet possessing the similarities in flesh as the abyssal have, she is a magnanimous figure, although she felt lifeless and sleeping in this special throne, she have the beauty and grace of both chaos and despair, her riggings are quiet terrifying in size and appearance.

She wears a black suit reaching to her hips with golden lines and buttons, she wear a red gloves, black stockings and black knee length boots, she have a red horns in her head as her black long hair cover some of her body, such pale skin, as for her rigging, it was two serpentine dragon with two dual huge main guns and numerous secondary guns at the back, these riggings of her are chained with abyssal chains, while her main elegant body remain asleep and wait to be awaken and bring the said chaos that abyssal wants.

"**So beautiful,,, yet terrifyingly unimaginable power,,, just who are you divine being?" **(KC)Abyssal Mediterranean Princess comment delightfully and ask out of curiosity.


End file.
